Thomas And The Magic Railroad: My Edit
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Hey, guys. I deleted the original story because I realized the plagiarism I used while not caring about the lack of railway realism the movie actually had without the engines' crew. Anyway here it is rewritten and with Edward whose model I would have finished in time for filming and added to the script. I hope you like it and please review when you get the chance. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Destination Films**

**And**

**Gullane Pictures**

**Barry London/Brent Baum**

**Present**

**A**

**Britt Allcroft Film**

**Presented in association with**

**Isle Of Man Film Commission**

**Peter Fonda**

**Mara Wilson**

**Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor**

**And John Bellis as Thomas The Tank Engine**

**Thomas And The Magic Railroad**

_I believe that most folks, like yourselves, understand that on a train journey, great adventure may never be very far away and that long after the sound of a train whistle has vanished, its romance will be safe in every human heart- whatever age, whatever the time…. Most folks are happy to know this- sadly, a few are not- which is a pity because that's all it takes to cause a lot of trouble to some of the most precious things in life… This is a story about: trains; folks who were far apart; and a magic railroad that brought them together…as they were meant to be._

(Thomas coming out of the tunnel, whistling)

_Every story, like a railroad has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero._

**Thomas:** Hello. (whistling)

_But he's running a little today._

(Scene cuts to the bridge)

_This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. The magic here is closely linked with a special universe in this story._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station with all the engines)

**Gordon:** Good morning

**James:** Hello, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hello, James; Edward.

**Edward:** Good morning, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Morning, Percy. Hey, wake up.

(Henry chuffs under the bridge with a freight train and over Bulgy's Bridge with Edward passing by him with cattle cars as Percy passes with freight cars by Thomas with Annie and Clarabel under the bridge, Bertie honking as he rolls by)

_Everything runs swell here. Under the authority of Sir Topham Hatt of course._

(scene cuts to Gordon at Wellsworth station with the express)

**Gordon:** Five, six, seven, eight…

**Thomas:** Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine.

**Gordon:** (as the passengers exit Annie and Clarabel and cross over to the express coaches) I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say?

**Thomas:** Hmm, Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time…(Gordon sniggers)…signed Head Of The Railway Sir Topham Hatt.

**Gordon:** (as the doors in his express coaches slam close) That's The Fat Controller to you, little Thomas. And neither were you on time, were you?

**Thomas:** And you're just being bossy, Gordon. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to collect Mr. Conductor. He's going to be looking after us while The Fat Controller takes a much needed holiday.

**Gordon:** Well, I think we can take care of ourselves.

**Diesel 10:** GET OUT OF MY WAY! (passes Thomas and Gordon) I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS HERE AND I'M ABOUT TO GET THROUGH WITH IT FAST!

**Gordon:** (trembling, chuffs away but then backs down on his own coaches) Oh, what in the name of Sodor was that? (shaking)

**Thomas:** That arrived today and is a problem. I call him Diesel 10. 10 out of 10 for being a bully. The Fat Controller sent him here to help us steam engines but Diesel is behaving as though he hates us. We'll all have to be very careful.

(The guard's whistle blows)

**Gordon's Driver:** I believe that was the guard.

**Gordon's Fireman:** Come on, Gordon. Your boiler's stoked up and you're ready to go.

**Gordon:** Goodbye, little Thomas. Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time.

(The two engines chuff out of Wellsworth)

**Thomas' Driver:** (looking out of his cab) Come on, Thomas. Let's get you a nice long drink and you'll be back at the sheds before you know it.

**Thomas:** I hope so.

(Scene cuts to the mountainsides that lead to Shining Time)

_Mr. Conductor, he's the little man with the sparkle and he knows Thomas well. He lives at the other end of his universe; far away across oceans of time, up and over Muffle Mountain and hidden deep in the valley is his hometown, Shining Time._

(The song Shining Time plays like it does in the real movie as we get a glimpse of Shining Time. Scene then cuts to the big city. It is a dark rainy day)

_This is where Lily Stone comes into our story. She lives with her parents in the big city and sees magic that no one else has time to like lovely reflections of light on a rainy day. Soon, she was off to stay with her grandpa on Muffle Mountain._

(Scene cuts to inside a townhouse)

**Lily's Mom:** Come on in, Lily. Your dad wants to say hello.

(Scene cuts to Lily holding a harmonica and letting it roll in her hands)

**Lily's Mom:** Come on, Lily.

(Lily puts her harmonica in her pocket and watches inside her house to a cramped room where her mother is packing, handing the phone to her)

**Lily:** Hi, dad. When are you coming home?

(voice muffle over phone)

**Lily:** Oh, okay. I hope your job goes well. (sighs disappointedly)

(voice muffle over phone)

**Lily:** Love you too, dad. Bye. (hangs up and looks to her mother) Why did dad have to go away, mom? I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left.

**Lily's Mom:** I know, honey. But your father had to get to work. Now please help me pack. You're gonna to carry this on the train after all.

**Lily:** (sighs) I understand. But why do I have to go to Grandpa's. You're only having a baby after all.

**Lily's Mom:** Well, I didn't want to be at home while I was having a baby and staying with grandpa is cheaper having a babysitter. Plus it will give you more time to get to know him better. It will be fun and only for a few days after all.

(From the clutter of space, Lily notices a black-and-white portrait of her grandpa and grandma, causing her attitude to soften)

**Lily:** I like this photo of grandma and grandpa. Where was it taken?

**Lily's Mom:** (rising up and looking at the picture) That photo was taken at a school dance they were at. Burnett says that her dress was as green as the apples on a summer's apple tree.

**Lily:** I see. (looking closer at a picture to see a boy frowning at the couple dancing) But who's this other boy? He looks quite suspicious around grandpa and grandma.

**Lily's Mom:** That's Boomer. Pete Tiberius Boomer. Also known as P.T. Boomer. Your grandfather said that he's a really nasty man. Then later, just before your grandparents got married, Boomer destroyed something very precious to your grandfather. I've never known what it was and neither did your grandmother tell me.

**Lily:** Wow, what a mystery.

**Lily's Mom:** I know. Come on, Lily. Let's get back to packing. We've got a big day tomorrow.

(Scene zooms of the house and out of the city and back to Shining Time Station where a train whistle occurs)

**Patch:** There, Mutt. Paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time's the best of any welcome sign in our valley.

(Mutt barks)

**Patch:** Well, I'm glad you agree. Your master's old map sure helped a lot.

(Mutt barks again)

**Patch: **He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner then it hears itself.

(Train running through the valley with Billy waving to children in the field. A mysterious man on a motorcycle crosses the level dirt road in front of Rainbow Sun, startling Billy to stop the train)

(Billy walks up next to Patch and Mutt and looks at the poster)

**Billy:** Fine work, Patch.

**Patch:** Thanks, Billy. And oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like straight railroad tracks but I can't see any tracks around here except for the ones that you travel on.

**Billy:** It's a mystery which makes this land so…

**Patch:** Magical?

(Billy points to him with agreement)

**Patch:** Well, I'd better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone that I'd clean his yard today.

**Billy:** Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile?

**Patch:** No, but he doesn't frighten my horse either, (jumping up on the saddle and patting his horse on the saddle) which I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just…sad. (rides off with his horse)

**Billy:** Keep on the lookout for a stranger! (sighs to himself) Almost had one killed on the way in. (looking at the poster that Patch finished and then putting his hand on Mutt's head) Come on, Mutt, old boy. Let's go to the platform.

(As Billy and Mutt walk up to the platform, the mysterious man from the motorcycle is waiting for them. Mutt growls at him)

**Boomer:** So I guess you're Billy Twofeathers, huh? Do you who I am, Billy?

(Billy looks at Boomer calmly)

**Billy:** You're P.T. Boomer. And you left when I was a child. What has it been like 30 or 40 years now…?

**Boomer:** It's been that many years, Billy. So now I'm back with a question. (silence as Boomer walks to Billy) Where's Burnett Stone? (grunting)

**Billy:** Wherever he wants to be, Boomer…

**Boomer:** Playing innocent like the rest of this valley. Eh, Billy?

**Billy:** Yes, there is innocence here and unless you want to be exiled from these mountainsides, I suggest that you don't mess with it. (looks across at the meadow at beautiful flowers) Those flowers are beautiful, aren't they? Mr. Conductor planted them this morning.

(Boomer scoffs and looks at the flowers, taking a swing at one of them and walking away)

(scene cuts to Muffle Mountain cottage)

_Nobody in the valley knew that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett shared only with Tasha._

**Burnett:** One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me.

**Tasha:** Promise me you will, Burnett. Promise.

**Burnett:** I promise.

(Scene closes up to how Lady looks)

_This engine was vital to the magic that these worlds together but only Burnett knew that._

(next scene cuts to Shining Time Station where the phone rings and Stacy picks it up)

**Stacy:** Hello. Shining Time Station manager Stacy Jones speaking. Oh, yes. The 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule. You're welcome. (bell rings) At 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now.

(Boy rolls car at Stacy's desk as Billy walks in)

**Stacy:** Oh, Billy. I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. Burnett Stone. (chuckling) It's hard to believe Burnett could ever have looked that happy.

**Billy:** Well, Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading too. (handing Stacy the broken flowers) Here, Stacy. These flowers got knocked out of their basket. Maybe some water will help them live longer.

**Stacy:** Why did they get knocked out?

**Billy:** Because P. T. Boomer's back in town and he doesn't deserve to be here. He's never even believed in magic and he's been jealous of Burnett because his relationship with Tasha.

**Stacy:** Oh. Well then, we'd better take good care of Mr. Conductor.

**Billy:** And a lot more besides.

(Scene cuts to James at Tidmouth Sheds being bothered by a fly)

**James:** Sandal, fly, Boo, fly. Shoo, fly. That's it. Better still, buzz off.

(Thomas chuffs backwards and hits the buffers)

**Thomas:** Botheration.

**James:** You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there.

**Thomas:** (as his driver and fireman exit his cab) That's what buffers are for. To stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James?

**James:** I'm feeling a little blue which isn't so hot when you're red. I was naughty because The Fat Controller ordered me to collect trucks from the scrapyards instead of pulling coaches. So I told him that Percy and Toby should do it since they're not as important as I am and he told me think all of the ways I could be really useful. Then I could come out again.

**Thomas:** He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines.

(Diesel 10 lurks up behind the two engines)

**Thomas' Driver:** Silence, Thomas. Diesel's behind us.

**James:** Uh, Thomas!

**Thomas:** The harder we work, the less we'll need diesels to help you.

**Diesel 10:** Help you? (cackles)

(Thomas gasps)

**Thomas' Fireman:** (gulping) Told you so, didn't we, Thomas?

**Diesel 10:** You'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly!

**James:** No, we're not!

**Diesel 10:** Yes, you are.

**James:** Aren't!

**Diesel 10:** Are! Now your worthy Fat Hatt has bought me to help but I've come here to find the lost steam engine! I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap. SCRAP! (cackles and chuffs away)

**James:** Big bully! Stinker!

(Diesel 10 cackles as Thomas' crew jumps into his cab)

**Thomas' Driver:** Come on, Thomas. Let's go warn the other engines. Is he stoked up, fireman?

**Thomas' Fireman:** Why, yes, driver. He is.

**Thomas:** We're really useful engines! (following Diesel 10) You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her either! We won't let you! Neither will Mr. Conductor! I'm off to fetch him now!

**James:** What lost engine? What engine is he talking about?

**James' Driver:** (sighing) I'm afraid I don't know, James.

**James' Fireman:** But don't worry. Thomas will find out for us.

(Thomas chuffs on through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel)

**Thomas:** If this Diesel has important business and if it involves destroying the lost engine, then there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. I wonder where my other engine friends are. Cowardly, why Toby's one of the bravest engines I know. And Percy, why's he may be little but he's big in bravery too.

(Scene cuts to the scrapyards where Toby is crossing a rickety bridge with a raging river beneath. After shaking on the bridge, he finally reaches the other side)

**Toby's Driver:** Phew, what a rickety bridge, eh, fireman?

**Toby's Fireman:** Agreed, driver. Hopefully Percy and his crew made it over in time.

**Toby:** (looking back) Are you alright there, Percy?

(Percy slowly chuffs across the bridge and speeds up to the other side and joins Toby)

**Percy:** Right here, Toby.

**Toby:** Good. Let's carry on then.

(Percy and Toby chuff slowly through the scrapyards)

**Toby:** Any sign of Edward or Henry?

**Percy:** Yes. They're at Wellsworth striking up a conversation about some legend. Thomas told them both but Edward knows a lot about it.

**Toby:** I have no idea whether that bridge wouldn't have taken the weight of the big engines anyway. Let's get to work, Percy. We're getting closer to those trucks.

(Percy and Toby chuff closer into the scrapyard)

**Percy:** I'm glad you're keeping me company, Toby. The noise in the scrapyard is quite…

(flames sounds occur)

**Toby:** Scary? Yes, I agree, Percy but we must be brave and finish the task that The Fat Controller left us. The sooner we get this work done, the sooner our railway will be better then ever for us steam engines.

**Percy:** At least Mr. Conductor will be here to watch over us.

(Scene cuts to behind the flames where Splatter and Dodge are eavesdropping on the engines' conversation)

**Splatter:** Let's go and tell the boss.

**Dodge:** Yeah, he won't be too happy about this.

(Both diesels chuff backwards to exit the scrapyards)


	2. Chapter 2

(Diesel 10 with Splatter and Dodge by the carved boulder at the quarry)

**Diesel 10:** Wow, this really captures the real me. That's beautiful. I could cry.

**Splatter:** Um, boss.

**Dodge:** Yeah, we're here.

**Diesel 10:** Um, alright. Listen, you two! Um, I've got a job for you, Splodge.

**Splatter:** Uh, actually it's Sp-platter.

**Dodge:** A-and Dodge.

**Diesel 10:** I ain't got time to say both names!

**Splatter:** Uh-huh.

**Dodge:** Oh, well.

**Diesel 10:** I've arrived here to find a steam engine.

**Splatter:** Oh, that's easy.

**Dodge:** Yeah, they're everywhere.

**Diesel 10:** Not the one I want. I've been looking for her for a while and last time I checked she escaped some biker. As long as she exists, so do the others. But if she can be destroyed…

**Splatter:** Did you say destroyed?

**Dodge:** D word.

**Splatter:** You mean, like, hurt?

**Diesel 10:** Yeah, destroyed!

**Splatter:** Oh, well there's one small problem there, boss.

**Dodge:** Mr. Conductor's coming back. He won't let you destroy her.

**Diesel 10:** I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I'LL GET HIM TOO! (cackles and brings out his claw which bumps on him) Ooh, I hate it when that happens!

(Splatter and Dodge laugh)

(Scene cuts to Shining Time Station where Mutt comes in next to Billy and barks as Mr. Conductor arrives from his mini-house by gold dust)

**Billy:** Well, hello, Mr. Conductor.

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, hello, Billy. (sings Thomas tune as he locks his house) Toolkit, check. Ticket puncher, check, check. Aye-aye-aye-aye-aye, all aboard! Just testing, Billy. Musn't let my conductor skills get rusty.

**Billy:** Important day, Mr. C?

**Mr. Conductor:** (chuckles) It is a very important day. I'm going to the Island of Sodor. You know it's the only place where I really fit in sizewise. Sir Topham Hatt has given a very important responsibility. A devious diesel has arrived for the first time and I must make sure he behaves himself.

**Billy:** I hope your visit goes well, Mr. C.

**Mr. Conductor:** Thank you, Billy.

(Billy leaves with Mutt)

**Mr. Conductor:** I must be responsible, reliable and…uh, don't tell me…really useful. I knew that. (uses his sparkle to teleport to Stacy's desk where she smiles and waves at him) I'm sorry, what did you say?

(Fish gurgles)

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, why thank you, Moby Dick. I like my sparkle too. You know, gold really is your color.

(Fish gurgles back at him before a boy takes him away and Mr. Conductor walks to Stacy, looking at the painting on her desk)

**Mr. Conductor:** Stacy, where did you find this painting?

**Stacy:** In an old locker. It was done by Burnett Stone when he was a child. I was told that he used to work on this railroad but he never leaves the other side of the mountain now. You seem puzzled, Mr. Conductor.

**Mr. Conductor:** Well, I am puzzled. This place looks like the Island of Sodor but how would Burnett travel there without gold dust? Sparkle's been the only way to make the trip since the lost engine disappeared. Anyway, I just came to say goodbye. I have to go now.

**Stacy:** Right now?

**Mr. Conductor:** Why, yes, Stacy. I have to make sure that everything is safe and sound on the Island of Sodor just like I do here. (whistles and disappears in gold dust)

(Billy jumps onto the train with Mutt watching him)

_Like Stacy, Mutt sensed danger. He didn't want either Mr. Conductor or his master Billy to leave Shining Time._

(Mutt barks at Billy as he gives him a thumbs up and drives the train away. Scene cuts back to outside Mr. Conductor's house where he points to his train portrait)

**Mr. Conductor:** Old Smokey, you stay there right there until I get back. (Looks back to see Mutt) Ah, there you are. Is something wrong here?

(Mutt groans)

**Mr. Conductor:** Now what kind of an answer is that? (looks at his watch) I'm gonna be late. I'll get back as fast as I can. I have to concentrate now, Mutt. I'm simply having problems with my sparkle.

(Mutt whinnies)

**Mr. Conductor:** Mutt? (looks closer to him as he gives out a slight groan) Goodbye, Mutt. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. (uses his sparkle to disappear into gold dust)

(Mutt whinnies again)

(Scene cuts to Sodor where Thomas is looking for Mr. Conductor)

**Thomas:** Mr. Conductor, where are you? I know you live far away but you always seem to get here on time.

(Mr. Conductor appears from gold dust right in front of Thomas)

**Thomas:** Oh, Mr. Conductor. Are you alright?

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, Thomas. But sometimes everything seems to happen at once. I need to see your controller Topham to get my orders right away. The journey from Shining Time gets bumpier and bumpier.

**Thomas:** Does it?

**Thomas' Driver:** (looking out of Thomas' cab) Hop on in, Mr. Conductor, sir. We'll take you to Topham's office right away.

**Mr. Conductor:** (sparkles into his cab) Thank you, driver. Hello, fireman.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Good day, Mr. C.

**Thomas:** Our big bully Diesel 10 has arrived, Mr. Conductor. You had better be careful.

**Mr. Conductor:** (looks out of Thomas' cab) Sir Topham Hatt warned me about Diesel. Don't worry, Thomas. I'll just pop in and out with my sparkle wherever he goes and keep him in order. I hope.

**Diesel 10:** (chuffing through Knapford Station) Ol' McDiesel had a plan, he-he-he-he-he. With a pinch-pinch here and a pinch-pinch here, here a pinch, there a pinch, haha, I crack myself up.

(Scene cuts to a Shining Time Station newspaper sale. Boomer is ruffling through local newspapers to find Burnett Stone in one of the papers. The paperboy arrives, shoves by Boomer and accidentally knocks the newspapers to the ground)

**Boomer:** Hey, watch it, kid!

**Boy:** Whoa, sorry there, sir. Let me pick those up for you. (bends up and picks up the newspaper, placing them into Boomer's hands) You're welcome.

(picks up more newspapers and leaves)

**Boomer:** Yeah, watch it next time, you little runt! (flips through newspapers and finally finds one with Burnett Stone's name and address written on it. The newspaper reads Burnett Stone: Railroading Miles For A Smile) Pfft, since Tasha died, he's been traveling that distance. I wonder what he's up to now.

(Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Burnett moves a model train around and flashback voices occur)

**Burnett: (flashback)** Tasha, the Conductor family has a little steam engine and their own railroad has wonderful energy because of her. But Pete Boomer wants to destroy her and without her, the Conductors' universe will vanish and then with the sparkle, one day, one day, one of his family will return but until then I'm to guard her well, young Burnett.

**Burnett:** But I didn't guard her well. (looking at Lady's portrait) I just don't seem to understand…about magic anymore.

(Scene cuts back to the big city to Lily and her mom)

**Lily:** Grandpa's been so sad since Grandma Tasha and he never comes here to see us.

**Lily's Mom:** Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up, hmm? Did you get his present?

**Lily:** (brings out a bracelet) Here, I'm making a friendship bracelet.

**Lily's Mom:** Honey, that's beautiful.

**Lily:** But I'd rather just stay here with you.

**Lily's Mom:** I know. Come here. (embraces Lily)

**Lily:** I'm gonna go up this way. (climbs up ladder)

**Lily's Mom:** Be careful.

**Lily:** You always say that.

**Lily's Mom:** (laughs) See you in a minute. (goes inside the house)

**Lily:** (holds out her toy bird) You're coming with me to Grandpa's, bluebird. I know how much you like to travel.

(Scene cuts to Sodor where Thomas puffs into view and passes by Edward, both of them whistling at each other)

_Far away on Sodor, the engines were cheerful, confident and determined not be bullied by Diesel._

(Gordon and Henry pass by each other and whistle)

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with James and Edward outside their berths)

_Only James, who now felt very useful too, was complaining._

**James:** Wobbly wheels.

**Thomas:** (two tracks away besides the sheds) Puffy pistons.

**James:** Thomas, I should've collected Mr. Conductor.

**Edward:** Calm down, James. All of us have gotten to collect Mr. Conductor at some point.

(Gordon chuffs into view between Thomas and James)

**Gordon:** James is right, little Thomas. Collecting Mr. Conductor is an important job. Important is big. James is a big engine, hmm?

**James:** Mmm.

**Gordon:** You, Thomas, are small. Small, small, small. Teenie, weenie, weenie. And me, well I'm a big blue engine who knows everything.

**Edward:** (chuckling) Ha. Except on how to get up hills, Gordon.

**Gordon:** Pah. That's an old engine like you is good for anyway, Edward. (chuffs away)

**Thomas:** Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gotten into your boiler. (puffs back and bumps the trucks)

**Trucks:** Ow, ow, silly Thomas! We'll get even with him!

(Splatter and Dodge chuff in front of the works shed and watch the engines)

**Splatter:** Oh, there they are.

**Dodge:** Yeah, we'll fetch their wagons.

**Splatter:** I'm not good at backing up.

**Dodge:** Me neither.

(Scene cuts to Henry, Toby and Percy who confer with Thomas, Edward and James)

**Toby:** What's important is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel.

**Henry:** Toby's right. Diesel knows that the lost engine in the legend really exists. Edward told me the story this morning before he left with the Sir Topham and Lady Hatt.

**James:** What engine?

**Percy:** What legend?

**Henry:** I'm afraid I told you all I know. Thomas told me and Edward the story this morning and it seems like Edward knew the story already. Please tell them, Edward.

**Edward:** The legend that Henry spoke of is of the lost engine and she has magic that will make her more powerful then Diesel will ever be. That's why he wants to find her.

**Percy:** Then we better find her first.

**James:** Leave it to the big engines, Percy. (chuffs out of Tidmouth Sheds)

**Thomas:** Little engines can do big things. Especially when they have smart blue paint like me.

(Scene cuts to Splatter and Dodge outside the works shed)

**Splatter:** Hey, hey, just watch what happens to the blue puffball.

**Dodge:** When Harold the flopper-chopper flies by here. (laughs)

**Splatter:** Yeah. (chuckles)

(Harold flies into view)

**Harold:** Routine fly by chaps. Hello.

**Splatter:** The boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere. Let's start laughing now.

**Dodge:** Yeah. (chuckles)

(Harold flies by and unintentionally blows sneezing powder all over Thomas who is in shock)

**Harold:** Oops. Sorry, troops. Love to stay and clean up. Gotta go. Bye now.

(Splatter and Dodge laugh right before sneezing powder is blown right over them)

**Splatter:** Eh, did you mean to look like that?

**Dodge:** Ah, no.

**Splatter:** Eh, neither did I.

(Thomas chuffs away)

**Thomas:** This must be what Diesel's bidding. Achoo-choo!

(Freight cars giggling behind Thomas)

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station where Percy chuffs by with a freight train and Edward chuffs by him with another freight train)

(Scene cuts to Sir Topham Hatt's office)

**Mr. Conductor:** (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice) Dear Mr. Conductor, where were you? My wife said she couldn't miss our little holiday. We'll telephone to make sure you have arrived. Signed, Sir Topham Hatt. (short silence with train noises in the background) Sir Topham Hatt (whispering, looking behind at Sir Topham Hatt's top hat and takes off his own hat, putting the top hat on and looking in the mirror) Where were you? (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice and then looks behind to see faces on Sir Topham Hatt's portrait changing, causing him to take off the hat, before the phone rings, startling him and then he picks it up while catching Lady Hatt's portrait)

(Mr. Conductor picks up the phone as Sir Topham Hatt's voice is muffled over the phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, good afternoon, sir. (voice muffle) A real honor, sir. Like my family before me.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** And how is Lady Hatt? (putting her portrait back on the desk)

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Watch out for Diesel definitely.

(voice muffle)

**Mr. Conductor:** Keep an eye on Henry's health, certainly.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, sir. The three R-s: reading, writing and arithmetics.

(angry voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** I mean, I will be responsible…

(voice approval muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** …reliable…

(voice approval muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** …and really useful.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, sir.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** We will all get a good night's rest.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Looking forward to a hard day tomorrow.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Goodbye, sir.

(voice muffle over phone before they hang up on each other)

(Nighttime on Sodor. Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon and Henry are lined up in their berths and asleep in Tidmouth Sheds. Mr. Conductor has his mattress set up right next to Thomas' berth. He yawns as he gets ready for bed. He picks up his alarm clock, sets it and puts it on a counter. He then picks up a bat, chuckling)

**Mr. Conductor:** So who dropped the ball then? (ball bounces at him) There you are. (bounces ball and starts talking to himself, using both objects as something to talk to) I'd like to have a nice cup of cocoa. Would you fellas care to join me? (puts his ear to the ball) No? What would you rather do instead? (puts his ear to the ball) Go outside and play? Well, I can understand that. What do you think? (turns to the bat which he uses to hit the ball) Why do you keep hitting him like that? You're gonna have to have a timeout. (throws the bat away before preparing a cup of cocoa)

(Diesel 10 cackles outside, lurking up to Tidmouth Sheds. Inside the sheds, Mr. Conductor takes a sip of cocoa)

**Mr. Conductor:** Just a little sweeter, I think. (adds more sugar to the cup)

(Diesel 10 lurks up next to Thomas' berth)

**Diesel 10:** Things are gonna change around here, puffball. But first, its time for my little bucket of badness to feast itself. (brings out his claw and aims it at the shed)

**Mr. Conductor:** (takes another sip of cocoa) Ah. Now that's better.

(Diesel 10 uses his claw to start tearing the side of the shed, causing Mr. Conductor to groan back in surprise and the engines to wake up in surprise. Mr. Conductor takes his nightcap off and puts his conductor on, falling back again)

**Edward:** Oh, d-d-d-dear, dear, me!

**Thomas:** Cinders and ashes, it's Diesel!

**Gordon:** Diesel? Oh no! Hmm?

**Diesel 10:** (cackling) Hello, twinkle toes! I got a plan and you're not in it!

**Mr. Conductor:** You can't catch me, Diesel! (tries to use his sparkle to escape, twice)

**Diesel 10:** (cackling) Losing your sparkle, eh? What perfect timing! Now where's that lost engine?

**Mr. Conductor:** You won't find her here!

**Diesel 10:** You're not clever enough to stop me!

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, yes I am!

**Diesel 10:** No, you're not! (gasps as Mr. Conductor brings out a pack of sugar) Is that…?

**Mr. Conductor:** That's right, it's sugar, Diesel! And if I put this in your tank, it will seize you up for good!

**Diesel 10:** (grunts and chuffs away) Must the most of tonight, twinkle toes! Because you won't like tomorrow! And neither will that…that line of tin cannon! (as he chuffs away)

(scene cuts back to Tidmouth Sheds)

**Thomas:** Mr. Conductor, but what happened to your sparkle?

**Mr. Conductor:** I don't know, Thomas. I'll just have to sleep on that.

**Thomas:** On your sparkle?

**Edward:** I believe, Thomas that he has to sleep on the problem with what happened to it.

**Mr. Conductor:** Correct, Edward. Thank you.

**Percy:** Oh, but Mr. Conductor, without your sparkle or the lost engine, you can't travel here to help us anymore…

**Mr. Conductor:** I'll solve the problem. You just go to sleep now.

**Percy:** (sighing) Easy for you to say.

(Scene cuts to nighttime at Muffle Mountain where a figure walks up to Burnett's cottage. Burnett is sitting by the fire, throwing paper in when there is a knock on the door. He walks up and opens it, Boomer's glare looking straight at him)

**Boomer:** Good evening, Burnett. Do you remember me?

**Burnett:** Boomer? What are you doing around these parts of Indian Valley? You swore to leave forever decades ago…

**Boomer:** I've come to find you, Burnett Stone. And that helpless little engine I was that close to destroying. How's Tasha?

**Burnett:** She's in a better place and safe from harm by you, Pete Boomer.

**Boomer:** I see. Yeah, I heard about her death not so long ago either. What I've also heard is that you're hiding that lost engine somewhere in this mountain. (normal face turns to glare) Where is she?

**Burnett:** You'll never hurt her, Pete. Not as long as I'm around. It's not my fault that Tasha chose me over you and…!

**Boomer:** THAT'S P.T. BOOMER TO YOU, YOU OLD PILE OF DIRT! AND DON'T YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT YOU AND TASHA ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM HERE! Now, I will ask you again: WHERE IS THAT ENGINE?

**Burnett:** I'll never tell you, Boomer! Never!

**Boomer:** You think you're smarter me, don't you, Burnett? But don't you think I don't know that you work up in Muffle Mountain. I will find that lost engine and I will destroy her before you can even bring the MAGIC BACK IN HER!

**Burnett:** NEVER! (slams door and locks it)

(Boomer bangs on the door)

**Boomer:** Open up, Burnett! Or I will break down that door with my fist and throw you into the fire before getting through that lost engine. YOU HEAR ME?

**Burnett:** Try doing so! The fumes in that stupid motorbike of yours will probably get the better of you anyway!

(Boomer grunts and attempts to bang down the door one more time before giving up)

**Boomer:** You can't hide in there forever, Burnett. And neither can you hide that little engine as long as I'm here. Tomorrow, you'll wish I never returned to Muffle Mountain. (voice disappears)

(Burnett sighs and looks at the portrait of him and Tasha at a high school prom)

**Burnett:** Oh, Tasha. You were never that fond of Boomer when he tried to date you either. Don't you think that's something more I can do for our dear engine Lady?

(Portrait zooms into the crowd, Boomer's glare as part of it)

(Scene cuts back to Tidmouth Sheds with the engines, sound asleep and snoring. Mr. Conductor is having a bad dream)

**Mr. Conductor:** (wakes up) Sparkle? Magic? Gold dust? Railway? Buffers? Lost engine? (Percy awake and listening) The family always told me as long as there is a railway, there will be harmony. As long as there is gold dust, there will be energy. You will never have to worry. (chuckles and goes back to sleep while Percy does too)

(All of the engines are snoring and Mr. Conductor wakes up again)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yeah, sure. (trying to sleep and finally does)

(A dream sequence occurs where Stacy is calling for Mr. Conductor)

**Stacy:** Mr. C? Mr. C? Why aren't you here? Why couldn't you travel anymore to the Island of Sodor? Or back home to us at Shining Time? The magic's all gone. (sobbing)

**Mr. Conductor:** (wakes up) What's going on with our railway and why? My universe is in danger! I've got to find more gold dust! (rises out of bed)


	3. Chapter 3

(Scene starts at the train station with a train whistling)

_Next morning, Mutt traveled with Billy to the big station. Mutt was sure that Lily could help her grandpa and that together they could help Mr. Conductor get his sparkle back and prevent Boomer from what he would be up to next but only if Lily met someone special at Shining Time first._

(Mutt follows Lily to the platform)

**P.A. Announcer:** Attention, passengers! The train to Muffle Mountain departs from track 3. Last stop to Muffle Mountain. The train from Shining Time will depart from track 4. Shining Time track 4.

(Cameo of a man talking on the phone, possibly to Boomer about buying Shining Time)

(Lily walks down the stairs to see Mutt barking at her so she happily walks over to him)

**Lily:** I don't suppose you know where track 3 is. Do you?

(Mutt groans and walks towards track 4, attracting Lily)

**Lily:** (gasps) You do. Is it that one?

(Mutt barks in approval)

**Lily:** Well, why not. (walks towards track 4 and onto the train) I hope you're right. (walks inside the coach)

(Mutt barks)

_Mutt was feeling pleased with himself. He had put Lily on the wrong train but he had done so for the right reasons._

(I Know How The Moon Must Feel by Dayana Manning as Mutt hops on the train's caboose and the train chuffs through the countryside on its way to Shining Time. As the song extends from how it played in the final movie, Burnett is finishing up a phone call with Stacy in the Muffle Mountain train station phone booth)

**Burnett:** Thanks, Stacy. Hopefully you can do something about sending Lily over here once she gets there. Bye. (hangs up and exits the phone booth)

(Boomer, with sunglasses on and making himself hard to notify, rummages past Burnett and inside the phone booth. The song ends as Burnett returns to his house)

(Burnett in inside his mountain house reading a book about railroading. Somehow he hears a distant train whistle from far away in the mountain)

(On Sodor, Mr. Conductor is with James at Tidmouth Sheds, helping him get rid of an itch on his nose with a scrubber)

**James:** (as Mr. Conductor is scrubbing) Left a bit. Right a bit. U-up a bit. (laughs)

**Mr. Conductor:** There, James. Tickle all gone now?

**James:** No, still itchy. Hey, Mr. C, why do you look so tired? Is it because I'm red? Diesel says red is a very tiring color but Mr. C, red looks so nice against the snow. It's not me, is it?

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, no, James. I think that red is nice and cheerful…

**James:** Oh, good.

**Mr. Conductor:** …just like my sparkle. Or at least it was - and must be again. (short silence) Oh, I'm sorry, James. I'm going to the windmill to search for something important. Now off you go to work, please.

**James:** (as he chuffs away) Okay, Mr. C. Keep your steam up.

(Scene cuts to the waterfall where Mr. Conductor is climbing up a rock, confused)

**Mr. Conductor:** What happened? Where's the windmill? That's where I'm supposed to be. (climbing up and grunting) Well, now I've completely lost my sense of direction. (blows his whistle twice before sighing) Now my gold dust really is all gone. And if I can't find the source for making more, I know how bad the consequences will be. I saw them in my dream last night. My family never really told me what to do in a gold dust crisis. They only said, if you can't remember the clue, the windmill will remind you but where is the windmill? And what is the clue?

(Scene cuts to the engines at Wellsworth, Henry, Thomas and Gordon facing James and Toby, the platform standing between Edward and Toby and Percy chuffs next to the platform with his mail cars next to Gordon and across from Edward, all having a meeting while Bertie zooms past, honking)

**Bertie:** (as Percy pulls into the station) Smile, you steamers. It's a sunny day. Vroom vroom.

**James:** Its not sunny because Mr. C's not at the windmill. I looked.

**Thomas:** I think his sparkle's all gone.

**Percy:** Me too, Thomas. I heard him talk about it in his sleep last night.

**Henry:** My smokebox doesn't feel sunny! It feels stuffed up!

**Gordon:** Nasty fumes from dingy Diesel.

**Henry:** And Diesel's after the lost engine!

**Edward:** And if he finds her, I fear it will destroy us all.

**Gordon:** What? Even an engine as big as me?

**Edward:** Yes, Gordon. Even you.

**Percy:** And even an engine as small as I am.

**Gordon:** (snorting) Oh, please.

(Thomas sneezes powder out of his funnel)

**James:** Say it. Don't spray it, Thomas.

**Toby:** Is everything alright, Thomas?

**Thomas:** I've still got sneezing powder up my funnel.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Nothing a little coal won't take care of, Thomas.

**Thomas' Driver:** Come on, Thomas. We've got no jobs to do. Let's go look for Mr. Conductor.

**Toby:** (as Thomas chuffs between him and James) Let us get back to work. That's what he would want.

(Thomas starts chuffing along the countryside looking for Mr. Conductor and Bertie honks as he drives by)

**Bertie:** How about a race, Thomas? Vroom vroom.

**Thomas:** Sorry, Bertie. I can't today. I have to be a really useful engine and solve some mysteries instead.

**Bertie:** I guess that means I win. Perhaps another day. Vroom vroom.

(Thomas stops at a level crossing as George trundles across, gibbering with frustration)

**George:** Railways are no good. Tear 'em up and turn 'em into roads. Pull 'em up, pull 'em up.

**Thomas:** Good morning, George.

**George:** Huh, nothing good about it, you useless blue puffball.

**Thomas:** (shocked) How

**George:** (crossing to the other side and rolls away) Pull 'em up and turn 'em into roads.

**Bertie:** (honking as he zooms over the other side of the level crossing) I win again, Thomas. Vroom vroom. Vroom vroom.

(Mr. Conductor walks around on top of the waterfall when he hears a rustling noise and stops)

**Mr. Conductor:** What's that? (looks back and sees a note) What's this? (picks up the note and reads it) I know you left your thinking cap behind. Try these instead. They're good for the brain. Gone fishing, the rabbit. (looks at a carrot and picks it up) Well, well, well. How very thoughtful. (takes a bite of the carrot) Plane? Drain? (takes another bite of the carrot) Mountain? Fountain? That might be something. I think I'll try the celery. (lays down the carrot and picks up a celery stick, taking a munch) Sausage? Bicycle? (hiccups and walks around) Toothpaste? Beach? (hiccups and stops, thinking) Wait a minute. Beach. Beach! That's it! That's it! (laughs) I have to find a bellflower. I need to make a call. (runs off to find a bellflower)

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with Gordon chuffing onto the turntable, Edward waiting to be next)

**Gordon:** Destroy us all. Huh.

**George:** (slowly sneaks up near the turntable and watching Gordon enviously) Turntable no good. Turn it into ramp. Pull it up. Turn it into roller rink.

(Diesel 10 lurks up next to him)

**Diesel 10:** So I see you want that turntable, eh, George?

**George:** Pull it up and turn it into ramp (looking to Diesel 10) Woah, Who are you?

**Diesel 10:** Just a devious friend in need; in need of an ally. I despise steam engines as much as you despise rails. So I have a plan that you will like.

**George:** What makes you think I will intervene?

**Diesel 10:** Your promising reward.

**George:** Huh! What reward?

**Diesel 10:** (bringing his claw out of the hatch and pointing it over to the turntable, Gordon chuffing into his berth, Edward chuffing onto it next) The turntable. Just think about it turning into a roller rink, George. You will be able to roll on it for hours and hours and hours.

**George:** (closing his eyes while daydreaming) For hours and hours and hours. Ahhh. (daydream sequences involves skating on the turntable as a roller rink) I will love it.

**Diesel 10:** Good! Now stop daydreaming and listen to my plan!

**George:** Oh, right, right, right. What's the plan…(coughs)…boss?

**Edward:** (as the turntable stops towards his berth) Boss? (looking back) Gordon, are you hearing any of this?

**Gordon:** None of my concern, Edward.

**Edward:** (grunting) I must find out more. What's Diesel planning next and what would he want with George?

**Diesel 10:** I want you destroy all the buffers here on the Island so that Twinkle Toes will pose any threat to me or interfere with any of my plans. Interested?

**George:** I don't know about the buffers…but as long as I get that rink…I'll do it, boss. When do we start?

**Edward:** (whispering) Never!

**Diesel 10:** Immediately. Are you prepared?

**George:** Y-y-yes, boss. Nothing to it. Let's go. (rolls backwards with Diesel 10 in pursuit)

**Diesel 10:** (as he chuffs backwards) Perfect. I knew that Splodge and I could count on you. (cackles quietly)

**Edward:** Oh, dear! Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear! Diesel's using George to ram the magic buffers! I must warn the others! I must Mr. Conductor! (chuffing quickly off the turntable)

**Gordon:** (chuffing out of his berth) Wait, Edward! Warn them about what?

**Edward:** (chuffing out of Tidmouth) About Diesel's plan, Gordon!

**Gordon:** Huh. Guess he's old but useful after all.

(Scene cuts to the beach where Junior is snoring in gold dust while back at the waterfall, Mr. Conductor finds a bellflower and calls him)

**Junior:** (wakes up to the sound of his shellphone) That's my shellphone. (picks up his shellphone and answers it) Hello.

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior? Junior, is that you?

**Junior:** Oh, hi, cous. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line.

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior, where are you?

**Junior:** I'm in paradise. (laughing) I just got in on cloud nine and here I am.

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior, listen to me. You've got to come to the Island of Sodor right now.

**Junior:** Now? But I'm waiting on the perfect wave.

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, no. You're not. You're coming here. You have to help me find all the source of our family's gold dust.

**Junior: **What is the source?

**Mr. Conductor:** That's the trouble, Junior. I haven't a clue.

**Junior:** And I've used up almost all of my gold dust too.

**Mr. Conductor:** What?

(Junior sighs)

**Mr. Conductor:** Then go to Shining Time Station first…

(Junior listening carefully)

**Mr. Conductor:** …and in my signal house under the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of this and…(whispering)…don't talk to anyone about the buffers!

**Junior:** What buffers?

**Mr. Conductor:** Shh! (line dies down)

**Junior:** This is a really bad line! Hello! This shellphone's not working properly!

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior, you've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you!

**Junior:** Hello! (dials number as the line dies down and then he throws shellphone away in frustration) I want my money back.

(Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain. Boomer is digging at the base of cliff with a shovel. Patch is spying on him in a field nearby)

**Boomer:** (grunting as he digs) Must find that engine…for…the…sake of… railroading. (sighs and sits down, taking a break)

**Patch:** (to himself) I must warn Billy. (turns his horse away and rides it as it gallops down the mountain)

**Boomer:** (rising and continuing to dig) Curse…the…idea of railroading. One

day…it will be gone. (sitting down in exhaustion and sighing) One day.


	4. Chapter 4

(Track 4 train travels through the countryside and past Rainbow Sun until it reaches Shining Time Station)

**Lily:** (looking confused at the sign) Shining Time? What does that mean?

(Mutt barks)

**Lily:** Do you want me to get off here?

(Mutt barks in approval so Lily gets off the train and sits inside the train)

**Lily:** Where is everyone?

(Mutt groans)

**Lily:** What've you bought me here for? (hears rustling inside Mr. Conductor's house)

**Junior:** That's gonna need a mop. Oops ooh. (chuckles) I need to get away from here.

(Lily peaks inside the house)

**Junior:** Ooh, cake. That's not cake. Six little, five little…plastic greens.

(Lily knocks on the door)

**Junior:** Ooh, hello. (uses his sparkle to exit the house)

(Mutt barks)

**Junior:** (muttering) All done with that. Gotta get to the Island. I gotta get to cousin. (looks at Lily) Hi, there. Who are you?

**Lily:** I'm Lily. Who are you?

**Junior:** (bows) C Junior. (looks around) Did I drop some sunglasses when I came in here?

**Lily:** I don't know.

**Junior:** Ah, well. Might as well use some more of this stuff. See you, Lily. (uses his sparkle to disappear)

(Mutt groans in surprise)

**Lily:** (picks up gold dust in curiousity) What is this stuff?

(Scene cuts to a set of tracks where Diesel 10 is standing on. Edward is on a track next to Diesel 10 and standing behind him as George rams the buffers where Diesel 10's track leads to and stops by Diesel 10, looking back at Edward)

**George:** What are you looking at, you old blue puffball?

**Edward:** Mind your attitude, George. I'm just having a rest.

**George:** Huh, whatever. (turns over to Diesel 10) Just like I said, boss. Nothing to it.

**Diesel 10:** You're not finished yet, George.

**George:** What do you mean I'm not finished yet? Those were the buffers that lead to the magic railway, right?

**Diesel 10:** No, George. I want to destroy ever last buffer on Sodor.

**George:** But, boss…

**Diesel 10:** Now, George!

**George:** I'm on my way, boss. (sighs to himself as he rolls away to ram the next buffer) I liked my old job better anyway.

(Diesel 10 cackles slightly and chuffs away past Edward)

**Diesel 10:** Later, rust bucket. (cackles and chuffs out of view)

**Edward:** Huh, manners, that one. (chuffs slowly up to the track as George rams over the next set of buffers in front of him) I'll talk to George. (to himself as he stops by the track) Say, George.

**George:** (turning around and facing Edward) What do you want, rust bucket? I'm busy.

**Edward:** Well, um…(coughing)…do you really think Diesel's going to give you that roller rink?

**George:** Yes. He promised it to me. Now back off and let me do my work. Don't you have your own work to do?

**Edward:** Not really. But just a word of advice before I let you go.

**George:** Make it quick, Edward! You can't stand around all day you know.

**Edward:** Temper, temper, George. I wouldn't dream of it. But I've learnt a long time ago, even before I arrived on the Island, is that you can't rely on every engine you meet. Diesel may just be using you for all I know. I help the big engines up hills all the time and they still think I'm old and useless at times. But the lesson here is, George, is that you can't always put faith and trust in anyone. I'm off now so I just wanted to let you know. Good day. (chuffs away)

**George:** (taking in mind what Edward had said) Huh. What kind of steam has gotten into him lately. (ramming the next set of buffers and going onto the next one)

(Scene cuts to Mr. Conductor is sleeping at a bottom of a hill, squirming and having another dream about Shining Time losing its magic)

**Mr. Conductor:** The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my gold dust. What is the source of my gold dust? (wakes up to hear chuffing) Is someone there? Thomas, is that you?

**Thomas:** Mr. Conductor? Mr. Conductor.

**Mr. Conductor:** Thomas?

**Thomas:** Oh, Mr. Conductor. Where are you?

**Mr. Conductor:** Thomas? (lays down in depression) How could I possibly say that I'm really useful now?

(Billy and Mutt are by the Shining Time sign when Patch comes into view on his horse and hops off)

**Patch:** Billy! We need to do something! Boomer's up in the mountain and he's looking for some lost engine.

**Billy:** What lost engine, Patch?

(A set of eyes move in a round angle a few miles from Billy and Patch)

**Patch:** That's the thing, Billy. I don't know. I wish I did. Must be something about Mr. Stone and Muffle Mountain.

**Billy:** (putting his arm on Patch's shoulder. It's alright, Patch. Next time I see Boomer I'll try to get some answers out of him, ok?

**Patch:** (sighs) Thanks, Billy. I guess I'll be heading back up to the mountains now. I'll keep on the lookout and make sure Mr. Stone is alright.

**Billy:** Okay, Patch. See you around.

(Boomer, having listened to the conversation, watches Patch ride away on his horse and drives away on his motorcycle)

(Scene cuts to Shining Time Station with Lily playing her harmonica)

**Stacy:** (walks over to Lily) Excuse me. Are you, Lily?

**Lily:** Yeah. (rising up and smiling)

**Stacy:** Hi. I'm Stacy Jones. I'm manager here. (shakes Lily's hand) Your grandpa's very upset. You must've gotten on the wrong train. (puts her hand on Lily's back as they walk away) I better take you back to Muffle Mountain.

(Scene cuts to Lily and Stacy in Stacy's car riding along the mountainside)

**Lily:** Stacy, did you know my grandma?

**Stacy:** My mother did. She said Tasha was a wonderful dancer.

**Lily:** I think grandpa liked to call grandma Lady.

**Stacy:** Lady?

**Lily:** Yeah, I heard her say that name when they were talking.

**Stacy:** I wish…oh, um…never mind.

(Scene cuts to Burnett loading up his truck at the crossroads. Boomer comes into view on his motorcycle, stopping by Burnett's truck and hopping off, taking his helmet off and walking up to Burnett)

**Boomer:** I'm back, Burnett. Surprised?

**Burnett:** I have nothing more to say to you, Boomer.

**Boomer:** Well, do I have more to say to you?

**Burnett:** Fine! Then make it quick because I have a lot to worry about besides you!

**Boomer:** Don't think I don't know where that engine is, Burnett. And don't think either that you don't have friends that care about you like Billy Twofeathers or that boy Patch. Guess that's another subject of my jealousy for you…

**Burnett:** My granddaughter will probably be here any minute, Boomer. So if you have anything else relevant to say besides the lost engine, I suggest you get outta here before I call the cops.

(Stacy's car shows up as the conversation ends)

**Boomer:** Whatever you say, Burnett. (walking away, hopping on his motorcycle and putting on his helmet But we'll be seeing each other again very soon! You'll see! YOU'LL SEE! (drives away on his motorcycle)

(Stacy and Lily walk out of the car and walk up to Burnett)

**Stacy:** Hello, Burnett.

**Burnett:** Hello, Stacy. (turns to Lily) Hello, Lilly.

**Stacy:** (after a short silence and handing Burnett Lily's bag) Well, have a good evening, Burnett.

**Burnett:** Thanks, Stacy. Good night. (as Stacy walks away)

**Lily:** Stacy?

**Stacy:** (turning around) Hmm?

**Lily:** You said I wish.

**Stacy:** I wish? Oh, yes. I wish you could come back and see us tomorrow at Shining Time. If your grandpa lets you.

(Lily turns around and walks into Burnett's car with Burnett walking in after her and driving away)

**Lily:** (in the car as they arrive at the cottage) Here, grandpa. I made you a friendship bracelet. Grandma taught me how to make them when I was little. This one's for you.

**Burnett:** Thank you, Lily.

(Scene cuts to nighttime at Burnett's fireplace. Some Things Never Leave You by Joe Henry plays as he pokes his stick around the fire. Lily is in bed when she hears the distant train whistle that Burnett heard earlier on that morning. Patch is outside with his horse galloping around in a circle. He hears it too. Lily looks out the window while the song still plays and the train whistle still sounds. The song continues as Burnett reimagines the school dance where a crowd is watching him and Tasha dancing, Boomer glaring the background and we get a close up of him. Burnett hears the train whistle one more time as he continues poking his stick around the fire)

(Scene cuts to Sodor with Percy chuffing over the bridge with the mail train)

_As the mysterious sound of the lost engine echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts._

(Percy chuffs through the countryside with the mail and exchanges whistle greets with Gordon as they pass by each other. Diesel 10 cackles as he passes by Toby's shed, Toby eyeing him carefully)

**Toby:** Hmm, something seems strange about Diesel tonight. I better follow him.

(Diesel 10 chuffs slowly into view of Knapford as Percy chuffs into the station on the platform, Thomas next to him with the other mail train and Edward on the other track next to the platform)

**Percy:** Uh, Thomas, Edward. I was thinking, how does Mr. Conductor travel here?

**Thomas:** By gold dust. Edward and I were just talking about it.

**Edward:** Why, yes. And the legend of the lost engine.

**Percy:** (as Diesel 10 eavesdrop from the shadows) Maybe if there's a lost engine, there's a lost railway too. Mr. Conductor's railway.

**Edward:** There is. I'm old enough to know a lot about railroading around these parts since I can tell you whether or not there's a magic railway and there is. It's how Mr. Conductor travels here.

**Thomas:** The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. Spot on, Edward.

**Percy:** Oh, um, he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers at the end of a railway. So that is how Mr. Conductor traveled here.

**Edward:** Yes, Percy. On a secret railway.

**Thomas:** (as Diesel 10 chuffs away past Knapford to his own shed) Belonging to the lost engine. Edward, Percy, you're both clever.

**Edward:** (after a short silence) Seem doesn't seem right. I can feel something suspicious in my pistons.

**Thomas:** Ooh, my wheels are also getting very wobbly. I think Diesel's around here.

(Toby chuffs into the station next to Edward)

**Toby:** I'm sorry, you three. Diesel heard every word you said. I caught him eavesdropping on you while I was in my shed. I was behind him after all.

(Thomas and Percy groan in disappointment)

**Toby:** I'm going after him to see him what he does next. You'd better carry on and get the mail delivered.

**Edward:** I'm going with you, Toby. Wherever Diesel's going, Splatter and Dodge will be there and so will George as I told you all earlier.

**Percy:** Oh, you're both very brave.

**Toby:** Oh, Diesel won't bother with old engines like us.

**Edward:** (as he and Toby chuff out of Knapford Station) Yeah, he thinks we're really useless.

**Diesel 10:** (singing as he chuffs in and out of the Smelters Yard) I've been working on the railway. All a live long day. (sniggers) Who wants to work a live long day anyway?

(Edward and Toby chuff slowly and worriedly to the scrapyards, the mist covering them from view of the shed.

**Toby:** (whispering) There he is, Edward. You still up to this?

**Edward:** (whispering) I always have been, Toby.

(Edward and Toby's crew hop off their cab to make a plan as Splatter and Dodge chuff next to Diesel 10 at the shed)

**Diesel 10:** Evening, Splodge. Have you happened to see our guest?

**Splatter:** George? Oh, yeah. We've been talking with him all day.

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah, he's coming right now.

**Toby's Driver:** (whispeting) Alright, Charlie, Sidney, any plan of distraction?

**Edward's Driver:** We'll think of something? But…but…

**Toby's Fireman:** But what?

**Edward's Fireman:** Has Toby got enough steam tonight?

**Toby's Driver:** Yes, he does. And how about Edward? How's his boiler?

**Edward's Driver:** Sid here checked his firebox just before we left the station. It's lit up for sure.

(George joins the diesels in the shed, rolling slowly next to Diesel 10 at the side of the shed)

**Diesel 10:** Come in, come in. And join the party, George.

**George:** Thanks. With pleasure, boss.

**Splatter:** Hooray, hooray. We're gonna have a party.

**Dodge:** Oh, yeah. I love parties. Who's get the balloons?

**Toby:** (whispering to himself) Hmm? What?

**Edward:** (whispering) Shh, listen.

**Diesel 10:** Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toes' magic railway is gonna be over.

(George and Splodge mumble with confusion and Edward and Toby in the mist look trembled and confused)

**Diesel 10:** Gone. Like the lost engine and the buffers that to her.

**George:** (looking reluctant) With my help. I'm at your service.

**Splatter:** Well, w-w-what are you gonna do?

**Dodge:** Oh, yeah, yeah, that's good of course.

**Diesel 10:** It's time to finally put Twinkle Toes' lights out.

(George and Splodge muttering in confusing and worry)

**Diesel 10:** This is a job…(bringing his claw out of the hatch)…FOR THE BOSS! (moving his claw)

**Edward:** (whispering) We've got to delay him!

**Toby:** (whispering) We've got to distract him!

(Toby's crew runs inside his cab, ringing his bell and alerting Diesel 10 and his gang)

**Diesel 10: **IT'S THE OLD TEAPOT! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?

(Edward's crew runs inside his cab)

**Edward's Fireman:** Now, Charlie!

(Edward's whistle blow, alerting the gang even more)

**George:** Why, it's the old blue pile of scrap iron!

**Diesel 10:** (chuffing slowly out of the shed and stopping) SMASH THEM! SMASH THEM BOTH! (uses his claw to knock down the a bar holding up the shed and bring the roof down on the four of them)

(George and Splodge groan in surprise and Diesel 10 brings out his claw, snapping it, causing Toby to chuckle)

**Diesel 10:** Oh, come on. I hate it when this happens.

**Toby:** (chuckling) Good show, Edward.

**Edward:** (chuckling) You too, Toby.

(Edward and Toby chuff away out of the scrapyard)

**Splatter:** Um, boss. Did you mean to let the roof fall in?

**Dodge:** Yeah, like all the way in?

**George:** Yeah, and toppled over us?

**Diesel 10:** I always mean what I do, y-you rattletraps.


	5. Chapter 5

(Dawn closes in and Percy with cattle cars and Toby with Henrietta pass by each other at the windmill as the song Really Useful Engine starts)

_Diesel was in a dump but the steam engines were right on track._

**_He's a really useful engine you know_**

(Thomas bumps trucks crossly and Percy passes by him as he pulls them away)

**_All the other engines don't tell you so_**

(Thomas passes by a Sodor Railway sign with Annie and Clarabel)

**_He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing too and fro_**

(Henry pulls the express past a station)

**_He's the really useful engine we adore_**

(Henry sulks in a siding)

**_He's a really useful engine you know_**

(James pulls out of the Smelters Yard with a load of pipes and passes by Edward who chuffs into the smelters yard with empty cars while Toby chuffs through the countryside with Henrietta)

**_And The Fat Controller, he told him so_**

(Thomas chuffs past a station with Annie and Clarabel)

**_Now he's got a branchline to call his very own_**

(James chuffs over a bridge with trucks and Edward passes by another line of trucks while Henry chuffs under it with a freight train and Gordon chuffs out of it with the express)

**_He's the really useful engine we adore_**

(Thomas puffs past other trains at Knapford Station with Annie and Clarabel)

**_He's the one_**

(Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel through the countryside)

**_He's the number one_**

(Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel over a bridge)

**_Thomas the tank engine_**

(Thomas pulls Annie and Clarabel past Toby and Henrietta)

**_He's the really useful engine we adore_**

(Thomas chuffs backwards past a Sodor Railway sign as the song ends and past a glum-looking Henry)

**Thomas:** (stops and faces Henry) Morning, Henry. What's the matter?

**Henry:** I've got...(sniffs)...boiler ache.

**Thomas:** Boiler ache? How?

(Thomas' crew hops off his cab and meets up with Henry's crew who are expecting him all over)

**Thomas' Driver:** How can we help, Ted?

**Henry's Driver:** Oh, I don't know, Bob. Wilbert and I here just can't get Henry up to steam.

**Henry's Fireman:** Must've given you the wrong sort of coal this morning, eh, Henry, old boy?

**Henry:** (sniffing) I thought it was the Welsh coal that The Fat Controller gave me.

**Thomas' Fireman:** I think Bob and Thomas and I know the solution.

**Thomas' Driver:** Right, you are, Johnny.

(Thomas' crew hops inside his cab)

**Thomas' Driver:** Come on, Thomas. You know the right sort of coal is, don't you?

**Thomas:** (chuffing away backwards) Don't worry, Henry. I'm collecting one, two, three, four, five, six trucks of special Island of Sodor coal for you.

**Henry:** (as his crew waves in Thomas' direction) Oh, thank you, Thomas. Special coal will make me feel...(aching)...much better.

**Thomas:** (chuffing into a siding and shunting six coal trucks) But I wish I could make Mr. Conductor happy too by finding him.

(The last truck goes through the magic buffers unbeknownst to Thomas who chuffs away with the other five trucks)

**Bertie:** (honking as he passes by Thomas) Hello, Thomas and your five coal trucks. Vroom vroom.

**Thomas:** Five? But I thought I had six. But I'm supposed to have six. (chuffs back to Henry at the water tower) Here you are, Henry. Um…five trucks of special coal for you. I don't know what happened to the sixth.

**Henry:** (as his crew stokes up coal inside his tender) That's alright, Thomas. As long as it's the coal I need, I'm fine.

**Henry's Driver:** (as Thomas chuffs away with the empty trucks) Cheers, Thomas; Bob; Johnny.

**Henry's Fireman:** Yeah, thanks.

**Thomas' Driver And Fireman:** No problem.

(Later, Thomas chuffs next to Percy at the water tower with Annie and Clarabel. The workmen are filling up Percy's water tank)

**Thomas:** Hello, Percy.

**Percy:** Oh, Thomas. I've been worried about you. Bertie said you lost a coal truck today.

**Thomas:** Yes, it disappeared when I was at the buffers. Near the little grotto.

**Percy: **Maybe those are the buffers that lead to the magic railway.

**Thomas:** And the grotto is the lost engine's special platform.

**Percy:** Oh, yes!

**Thomas:** You protect those buffers from Diesel...

**Percy:** What?

**Thomas:** …and make sure George doesn't ram them…

**Percy:** Wait, what?

**Thomas:** ...and I'll find Mr. Conductor.

**Percy:** Me? But why me, Thomas?

**Thomas:** 'Cause you're a brave engine, Percy.

**Percy:** Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot.

(Scene cuts to the viaduct then to Mr. Conductor when Diesel 10 appears behind him with his claw up)

**Diesel 10:** Hello, Twinkle Toes. Remember me?

(Mr. Conductor gasps and puts his hat on, running)

**Diesel 10:** (cackling slightly) Won't have much use for you looking like that. (cackles and turns his claw as Mr. Conductor climbs up the hill and trips) I see you forgot to bring the sugar. How careless of you. (using his claw to pick a panicking Mr. Conductor) Watch and see how many tricks I have up my claw to dispose of you unless you answer a simple question. (cackles and chuffs over to the viaduct before cackling again and moving Mr. Conductor around in his claw) Okay, Twinkle Toes! I know about the buffers and I've got George the steamroller on the job to destroy them!

**Mr. Conductor:** (looking at the crumbling viaduct) That's what I saw in my dream. My universe is starting to crumble.

**Diesel 10:** And when that engine, you and all those puffballs will be history along their worthy Fat Hatt! (as Mr. Conductor finds his wire) Now tell me where the buffers are! NOW!

(Mr. Conductor laughs as he pulls out a pair of scissors)

**Diesel 10:** (shakes his claw, causing the scissors fall away from Mr. Conductor) You have 10 seconds. Ten...nine...(as Mr. Conductor reaches out for his scissors)... eight..seven...six...five...(as Mr. Conductor finally grabs his scissors and sighs in relief)...four...three...two...(before Mr. Conductor cuts into one of his wires)...(unintentionally his claw sends Mr. Conductor flying through the air)

**Mr. Conductor:** (as he is shoved off Diesel 10's claw) Too late, Diesel! (screaming as he falls to the ground and into a flour near the windmill, catching his hat and rising up) Did you put all this here for me? You must've known that I was coming. How kind of you. (smiling and looking at the windmill) Oh, I'm at the windmill. Now that's what I call a perfect landing. (standing up and looking at the windmill) This must be the clue to unlock the source to the gold dust. (looks at the clue) Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile...(clue disappears then comes back)...then watch the swirls that spin so well. (clue disappears entirely) But where's the writing gone?

(Scene cuts to the coal yard with Diesel 10 and Splodge)

**Splatter:** Eh, so, boss.

**Dodge:** Uh, how come you let Twinkle Toes?

**Splatter:** Yeah.

**Dodge:** Yeah.

**Diesel 10:** Oh, that. Well, I-I did it on purpose...

**Splatter:** Hmm.

**Dodge:** Uh, oh.

**Splatter:** Yeah.

**Dodge:** Yeah.

**Diesel 10:** ...to see if he really could escape.

**Splatter:** Liar, liar.

**Dodge:** Pants on fire.

**Splatter:** Does he wear pants?

**Dodge:** Nah. Training pants.

**Splatter:** Oh, really?

**Diesel 10:** Alright, playtime's over, Splodge!

**Splodge:** Uh oh.

**Diesel 10:** Now, it's time for the next lesson! I call it...how to stop being stupid! (uses his claw to pinch at the coal chute, causing coal to pour all over him)

(Splatter and Dodge mutter as coal pours over Diesel 10)

**Splatter:** I don't think he meant to do that.

**Dodge:** Me neither.

**Splatter:** I wonder how we're gonna teach him.

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah, me too.

(Cranky, smiling, swings a crate of fruit over Splatter and Dodge, causing them both to groan)

**Diesel 10:** (screeching of the coal hopper and grunting as Cranky swings a tin of oil) WHY, THAT CRANKY LITTLE…(Cranky drops the tin on him)…GRR! AH!

(James laughs at the commotion. Gordon laughs and Edward and Henry also laugh as they chuff past Gordon and then past Splatter and Dodge with a line of trucks who are laughing and rattling behind him)

**Diesel 10:** Ah, well. That's gonna ruin my facial.

**Splodge:** Uh, oh.

(Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Lily is on the swing when Patch behind her)

**Patch:** Bet you can't climb that tree.

(Lily stands up and climbs up the tree nearby her, Patch watching her and impressed as Lily sits on the treetop and looks down at him. She then climbs down and faces Patch)

**Lily:** See?

**Patch:** Where did you learn to that?

**Lily:** On my fire escape.

**Patch:** Hiya, I'm Patch.

**Lily:** I'm Lily. Do you live around here?

**Patch:** (as Burnett walks into view) Yes, my mom and dad are into stables.

**Burnett:** Morning, Patch.

**Patch:** Good morning, Mr. Stone. I'm running into Shining Time. Can Lily come with me if she'd like to?

**Lily:** I'd like to. (smiles and looks at Burnett)

**Burnett:** Sure. She can go. (nodding) Be back by sunset though.

**Lily:** (nods in agreement and looks at Burnett) Do you wanna come too?

**Burnett:** I-uh-I never go there now. (walks away)

**Lily:** Bye, grandpa. (looks at Patch in curiosity over what Burnett said) What does he mean by that?

**Patch:** I'll explain when we get there.

**Lily:** Okay.

**Patch:** Okay. So...have you ever ridden a horse before?

**Lily:** (nodding) No.

(Scene cuts to the fields where Patch and Lily are riding Patch's horse. Both of them are smiling with excitement)

**Patch:** I've always wanted to go this way. We're following some shadowy lines that I've seen on a map. They're like railroad tracks without any rails.

(The horse takes Patch and Lily to Shining Time where they find Boomer and Billy talking on the platform near the Rainbow)

**Patch:** (pulling back on the rein as the horse whinnies) Woah, horsey.

**Lily:** What's going on, Patch?

**Patch:** (whispering) Shh, this is what your grandpa was worried about. Boomer?

**Lily:** (whispering) Boomer?

**Patch:** (whispering) Yeah, P.T. Boomer. The whole valley fears him. He doesn't believe in magic and only believes in greed and money. That's why he's planning to buy Shining Time.

**Lily:** (whispering) What's that on his motorcycle?

**Patch:** (whispering) I don't know. I think you'd better get to the station. Go. Run. Quickly.

(Lily hops off the horse and runs out of the field, straight across the track and inside Shining Time Station. Patch then rides away on his horse as Billy and Boomer continue to talk)

**Billy:** (firmly) I told you, Boomer. There's no way I'm accepting your offer. Shining Time does not belong to you. You do not belong here.

**Boomer:** All because I don't play innocent or believe in magic, Billy? I'll buy this station off whoever runs it because I am a drifter by choice and I only want my money.

**Billy:** (hopping on the Rainbow Sun and starting it) You'll just have to let the greed come out of you then, Boomer. (as the Rainbow Sun chuffs away) You're never getting this station regardless of any you make.

(Boomer grunts and rides off on his motorcycle towards Muffle Mountain, his motorcycle shown to be loaded with dynamite)

(Scene cuts to Burnett's workshop. Burnett points his flashlight at something)

**Burnett:** Well, Lady. What are we to do? (pointing his light up something that appears to be the lost engine Lady and we get a glimpse of her for the first time) It seemed so much easier when Tasha and I were children. (Lady's train whistle sounds)

(Lily is inside Shining Time Station with Mutt, feeling the window when Junior pops out of Mr. Conductor's house with his sparkle, humming. Mutt barks)

**Lily:** (smiling) Junior?

**Junior:** Pristo. I thought I'd give up on seeing you again. What's blue, green and red and goes beep beep?

**Lily:** (sighing) A parrot and it means chirp chirp.

**Junior:** Nah, trains. Talking trains. (uses his foot to pick up his skateboard and grab it) I'm off to see them on the Island of Sodor right now. And cousin. I overslept and I better hurry. Do you wanna come?

**Lily:** Can we be back here by sunset?

**Junior:** Hope so. (rolls his skateboard away) I wanna get back to the beach.

**Lily:** (turns to Mutt) What do you think, Mutt?

(Mutt barks twice)

**Lily:** Okay.

**Junior:** Good. It's...(pointing to a tunnel portrait next to Mr. Conductor's house)...this way. We'll take the shortcut. (knocking on the portrait)

**Lily:** Really?

**Junior:** Umm...but there's two of us. Ah, well. Guess that means I'll have to cousin's extra supply of gold dust. Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll have plenty more soon.

**Lily:** (picking up gold dust) Can I take this little bit back for Grandpa?

**Junior:** (using a conductor pose) Be my guest. I'll take care of it for you. (picks up gold dust from Lily's hand and puts it in his hand) Ready? Here goes. (blows conductor whistle and sends both him and Lily flying into the Magic Railroad.

(Both Junior and Lily are flying through the Magic Railroad)

**Lily:** You've grown bigger.

**Junior:** (laying back) Maybe you're smaller. I'm just adjusting props up to my new surroundings. (sighs) This all goes when this ever happens to me. (rising up in excitement with both him and Lily laughing) Woah! A bit bouncy, isn't it?

**Lily:** Where are we?

**Junior:** Conductor's railroad.

**Lily:** Magic railroad?

**Junior:** (blowing his conductor whistle) Whatever. We're traveling miles and miles to the Island. But...I don't know if this Railroad's gonna last much longer. It'll vanish like the engine?

**Lily:** What engine?

**Junior:** The engine that used to travel on this Railroad. Cousin and I never saw it. We don't know what happened to it. (looks at the coal truck that disappeared into the grotto earlier) You ready, Lily? (blows his conductor whistle) Here are the buffers. (shouts as he and Lily travel through the grotto and onto Sodor, landing on the grass)

**Lily:** Where are we?

**Junior**: (looks at his watch and replies) Well, the Island of Sodor of course. Uh, this way. (pointing to a mountainside and starts climbing it and then sneezing) Oh, bogus.

**Lily:** What's the matter?

**Junior:** I think I'm allergic to grass. (sneezing again)

**Lily:** It's a good thing I like climbing things. (reaches the top of the hill with Junior and hears train whistling and chattering in the distance) What's that noise?

**Junior:** The trains. I told they talk. We're too far away to hear what they're saying. (looks at the engines in the distance)

(Edward and Henry pull their trucks over the bridge as Gordon passes by them with the express. Percy chuffs past James and his freight train with the mail and Toby is standing outside Henry's tunnel, taking on water, as Thomas chuffs out of the tunnel and past him with Annie and Clarabel)

**Harold:** (hovers by) Good morning, fellow chaps.

**Bertie:** (zooms by) Vroom vroom. Vroom vroom. Good morning. Vroom vroom. Vroom vroom.

(Thomas chuffs under a bridge and through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel)

**Thomas:** (looks at Junior and Lily) Annie, Clarabel, there's Mr. Conductor. We've found him.

**Thomas' Driver:** (looks closer at Junior and Lily) That doesn't look too much like him, does it, Johnny?

**Thomas' Fireman:** No, Bob. I believe it's his cousin, C Junior.

**Thomas:** (changes points onto the next track towards the chattering Junior and Lily) Oh, bunker. It's Junior.

**Lily:** (pointing to Thomas) Junior, look.

**Junior:** It's Thomas. (waves at a dismayed Thomas who stops by him, his crew hopping off and shaking hands with him and Lily) Hello, Bob, Johnny. And Thomas. Now don't look so surprised. I know you haven't seen me since...

**Thomas:** You stuck party poppers down my funnel!

**Thomas' Driver:** Relax, Thomas. He didn't mean you any harm.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Yeah, you know he only did it as a joke.

**Junior:** Yeah, and we had a laugh.

**Thomas:** You did.

**Lily:** (gasps) You're talking to each other.

**Junior:** Ah, first prize. (puts his hand on Lily's shoulder) Lily, Thomas. Thomas, Lily. Now, where's my cousin? (walks around to find Mr. Conductor)

**Lily:** (looks at Thomas and waves) Hi.

**Thomas:** Hello, Lily. Welcome to Sodor.

**Junior:** (hops into Thomas' cab with Thomas' crew) Come on, Lily. I'm very home on trains.

(Lily hops inside Thomas' cab)

**Thomas:** Annie, Clarabel, I'll send Percy back to fetch you. (chuffs away)

**Annie And Clarabel:** We've heard that one before.

(Thomas chuffs through the countryside to look for Mr. Conductor with Junior and Lily in his cab. Junior groans)

**Thomas' Fireman:** Everything alright, Junior?

**Junior:** Yeah. Just a little…(groans)

**Lily:** What's the matter?

**Junior:** Traveling sickness.

**Thomas' Driver:** Oh, it'll wear off. Don't worry. And look. There's the windmill.

**Thomas' Fireman:** I believe that sparkle of gold might be the one we're looking for. Golly, it's him alright?

(Thomas chuffs closer towards the windmill where a shining object occurs)

**Lily:** What's that shining at the windmill?

**Junior:** Pristo, Lily. I think it's my cousin.

(Thomas whistles and stops by the windmill)

**Thomas:** Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor!

**Mr. Conductor:** Thomas!

**Thomas:** Thanks roddles, you're safe!

(Junior, Lily and Thomas' crew hop out of Thomas' cab, ready to greet Mr. Conductor who rises up to greet them)


	6. Chapter 6

**Junior:** Come on, Lily.

(Junior, Lily and Thomas' crew walk up to Mr. Conductor who gives Junior a slight glare)

**Junior:** Hey, cous. What's up? Enjoying the sun?

**Mr. Conductor:** (firmly) No, Junior. I am not. In fact, I just landed here after escaping a heavy metal monster. Junior, where have you been?

**Thomas:** Uh, is your sparkle back, Mr. Conductor?

**Mr. Conductor:** (looks over to Thomas) No, Thomas. It isn't...(looking over to Junior and Lily)...but...I do know the clue.

(Junior, Lily and Thomas' crew smile with surprise. Junior walks over to Mr. Conductor and kneels on a flour sack in front of him)

**Mr. Conductor:** Stoke up the magic in the mountain...eh...darn!

**Thomas:** Dither!

**Junior:** Hey, cous. You're looking terrible. Why don't we get more gold dust 'cause I used yours up. Then you can go back home and I can go back to the beach.

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior, I want you to listen to me and I want to listen carefully...

(Bellflower ringing interrupts Mr. Conductor's speech)

**Thomas:** Uh oh.

**Mr. Conductor:** I'll get that (rises over to the bellflower before Junior picks it up for him)

**Junior:** (speaking into the bellflower) Hello.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Junior:** No. This is his cousin.

(voice muffle over phone as Mr. Conductor gives Junior gestures to hand him the bellflower)

**Junior:** Who's this?

(voice muffle over phone)

**Junior:** (using a British accent) Hello, hatty.

(Lily looks over to Thomas' crew who both have their hands up)

(voice muffle of confusion over phone)

**Junior:** (using a British accent) No. No, no, no. He's hanging around here somewhere. (smiles and hands the phone to Mr. Conductor)

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes, Sir Topham Hatt, sir.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** No, he just wanted to friendly.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** No, he is not a dog.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** (looking at Junior) Well, let's just say he's an English puppy in need of a good trainer. (knocks Junior to the ground who then looks at the windmill) Nothing to worry about, sir. (hangs up and gives Junior a glare)

**Junior:** Cous, this is Lily. (pointing to Lily) She's staying with Grandpa Stone.

**Mr. Conductor:** (walking over to Lily and shaking his hand, Junior using the commotion to jump onto the windmill) Hello, Lily.

**Lily:** Hello.

**Mr. Conductor:** (looks back at Junior who is missing) Junior? Junior.

(Mr. Conductor, Lily and Thomas' crew look up to hear Junior shouting excitedly on the windmill)

**Lily:** Junior?

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior, what are you doing up there? Come down! It's too windy!

**Junior:** (looking down) This is just like the fun fair. Give us two seconds.

**Mr. Conductor:** Two seconds is all it takes for you to land in trouble!

(Junior ignores Mr. Conductor and shouts as the wind picks up and the windmill goes faster and faster, sending him flying through the air and onto Diesel 10's cab)

**Diesel 10:** Aha! Twinkle Toes Junior!

**Junior:** (as his beach falls onto the track) Oh no, my beach bag!

**Diesel 10:** You won't be doing any surfing up here, Mr. Kahuna!

**Junior:** Really? Watch me. (standing up in a surfer pose)

**Diesel 10:** Hang on tight, moon doggy!

**Junior:** Heave ho!

(Scene cuts back to the windmill with Thomas, Mr. Conductor, Lily and Thomas' crew)

**Thomas:** Diesel's hijacked him.

**Lily:** What's gonna happen to Junior now?

**Mr. Conductor:** Well, my family is usually pretty good at getting themselves out of trouble. Eventually.

**Thomas:** I don't know what eventually means but it sounds very, very long.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Eventually, Thomas, means that…well…well…it means…

**Thomas' Driver:** …it means that something happens in the end after a series of events. But Junior will show up soon. It's just like Mr. C. said. Don't worry, Thomas. (giving Thomas a pat on the side)

(Scene cuts to Muffle Mountain where Patch walks up to Burnett. Burnett looks back at him)

**Burnett:** Where's Lily?

**Patch:** I wish I knew. I'm sorry, Mr. Stone. She wasn't there at the station when I went back for her.

(Both of them look sad at the disappearance of Lily)

**Burnett:** It's okay, Patch. We'll find her. (walks away with Patch watching him)

(Patch hears a motorcycling noise coming up the mountain. He watches in surprise as Boomer rides up the mountain on his motorcycle.

**Boomer:** Good evening, Patch. Enjoying the view of the sunset?

(Patch gasps and runs down the mountain to his horse, Boomer in pursuit on his motorcycle. Patch jumps in his horse and rides away, Boomer riding after him)

**Boomer:** Slow down, Patch! I only wanna ask a question or two. (cackling)

**Patch:** Get away from me, Boomer! You'll never know Mr. Stone's whereabouts from me!

**Boomer:** I already know about Burnett's whereabouts! All I want to know is where that lost engine is! Tell me! NOW!

**Patch:** Never! (attempts to lead Boomer to a cliff by driving his horse towards it)

**Boomer:** (following Patch and not knowing about the cliff ahead of him) Come on, kid! I got a bike fulla dynamite and I'll plant some on you and your precious horse unless you tell me where she is!

**Patch:** NEVER! (stops his horse in front of the cliff and watches as Boomer motorcycles off the cliff and onto the ground where his motorcycle smashes into pieces. Dynamite rolls out everywhere, still in one piece)

(Patch looks down as Boomer rises up and looks up at him in frustration)

**Boomer:** This is isn't over, kid! I'll find that engine and make sure she is history! You and your friend Burnett will be sorry.

(Patch ignores Boomer and rides away with his horse. Boomer grunts and picks up a piece of dynamite)

**Boomer:** Time to blow that engine's wheels out!

(Scene cuts to nighttime on Sodor where Percy chuffs slowly through the countryside to find the magic buffers)

**Percy:** (to himself) I am brave. I am brave. Thomas says I'm brave so I'm brave. (chuffs through a dark forest) Oh, it's not easy being brave. (chuffs to the magic buffers to find Splatter and Dodge) Shiver my pistons! There's Splatter and Dodge! They've found the buffers! (stops in front of a set of buffers and sees George rolling by Splatter and Dodge, Percy's crew hopping off to see George with the diesels) **Percy's Driver:** Looks like Edward wasn't kidding about George.

**Percy's Fireman:** I always wondered what the diesels were up to the moment they set chuff on this Island.

**George:** (rolling towards the next set of buffers and stopping by Splatter and Dodge) Turn 'em into roads. Turn 'em into roads.

**Splatter:** Why, that's your job, George.

**Dodge:** Yeah, destroy it whenever you can, will ya?

**George:** No, I don't know if these are the magic buffers or not.

**Splatter:** It doesn't matter. We're finding the magic buffers.

**Dodge:** And you're just destroying everyone you see.

**George:** No, I cannot. I will be in trouble with the The Fat Controller when he returns from...

**Splatter:** Ah, who cares what your worthy Fat Hatt thinks?

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah, the boss won't give you that reward if you don't destroy these buffers so do it.

(George sighs and rams over the next buffer)

**Splatter:** There's a good steamroller.

**Dodge:** (chuckles) Yeah, yeah.

**Percy:** Oh, and now what's going to happen?

(Crows start flying out of the tree, causing Percy to gasp and a talk ball of hay flies by and onto another track)

**Ball Of Hay:** Howdy, partner. Coming through. Excuse me.

(A barn door opens and closes)

**Percy:** Oh, I think that was something!

**Percy's Driver:** Something very strange is going on here.

**Percy's Fireman:** I think it's best we went back and warned Thomas and his crew.

**Percy's Driver:** Good idea.

(Percy's crew hops inside his cab and get him ready to leave)

**Splatter:** And these must the buffers Diesel's looking for.

**Dodge:** Oh, god. Are we supposed to go through them?

**Splatter:** Not me. You.

**Dodge:** Eh, eh, this is a job for George. Should we make him destroy them?

**Splatter:** Nah, let's double check with the boss first that these are the right buffers.

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah. Our little friend has done his job for one day.

(owl hoots)

**Splatter:** Ah, ah, we'll tell him tomorrow.

**Percy:** (chuffing away) Oh, I better hurry back and warn Thomas.

(Scene cuts to Mr. Conductor and Lily by a campfire with Thomas' crew. Thomas is standing by them. Mr. Conductor is flipping cards to cheer Lily up since she can't get home to Burnett, keeping Lily cheerful)

_Mr. Conductor was doing his best to keep Lily cheerful. He knew she was worried about being late for her grandpa._

**Lily:** Mr. Conductor, I was supposed to be back by sunset.

**Mr. Conductor:** You know, Lily. Perhaps your grandpa can guess where you are.

**Lily:** He can?

**Mr. Conductor:** Maybe. Because I think he's been here himself long ago. And if he can help, I wish he could hurry. I haven't told Junior this but I think he'll soon grow as weak as I am.

**Thomas' Driver:** Hopefully that doesn't happen.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Yes, Mr. Conductor. We definitely need you and your cousin here to make sure that the lost engine is safe and sound and away from Diesel.

(Thomas looks worried about Mr. Conductor had said)

**Lily:** Junior said that there used to be an engine that traveled on the Magic Railroad. And if only we could find it, we could travel back to Shining Time.

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, that engine disappeared a long time ago. Never to be seen or heard from again.

**Lily:** I have to tell you something, Mr. C. (Mr. Conductor looks up at her) I heard a train whistle and I think it was coming from the mountain.

**Mr. Conductor:** (remembering) Mountain. I've just remembered another part of the clue. Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the Lady will smile. But we need more information, Lily. And I know that your grandpa could help. If he just believed that he could.

**Lily:** (confused) Lady?

(Scene cuts to Burnett and Lady in the Muffle Mountain workshop. Patch comes up

as Burnett shines his light towards him)

**Burnett:** How did you find me here?

**Patch:** I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago. And no, I wouldn't tell

anybody.

**Burnett:** See that switch on the wall. Flip it on.

(Patch flips on the switch, lighting up the workshop and then he sees Lady)

**Patch:** I guess there was something mysterious about this mountain.

**Burnett:** Yeah. All mountains have their secrets, Patch. Shouldn't surprise a kid like

you.

**Patch:** Can I help you, Mr. Stone?

**Burnett:** Sure. You can help dust her off. (passes Patch a cloth) This engine's name

is Lady.

**Patch:** Why is she locked up?

**Burnett:** She isn't. She's safe from harm. Long ago, I made a mistake as Lady's

caretaker. P. T. Boomer found Lady and threatened to destroy her. He chased on his motorcycle, made her go too fast, used up her coal and then he crashed her by

ramming her off the rails. (puts his hand on Lady's cab) Patch, she's as precious as gold.

(Both of them continue to dust Lady off)

**Patch:** She can whistle. I heard her.

**Burnett:** (nodding) Yeah. So have I. It's because she's magic.

**Patch:** (looking at a map that Burnett has up on the wall) This must the map of her Magic Railroad. But...the railroad's energy is fading away. I sensed it when we were out riding. Lily and I were traveling on the ground above it.

**Burnett:** The railroad needs Lady but I don't know her special secret. And I need to know it now more then ever.

**Patch:** Because of Lily?

**Burnett:** Yes, because of Lily.

(Scene cuts to Sodor where Percy and his crew have met up with Thomas and his crew along with Mr. Conductor and Lily. All six human characters are sitting by the fire together as Thomas and Percy talk)

**Percy:** So, Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now in case Diesel gets rid of the railway.

**Thomas:** But how can I Lily go without gold dust?

**Mr. Conductor:** (lying down) Only in the lost engine. (thinking and rising) Unless...

**Thomas:** Unless? Um?

**Mr. Conductor:** (standing up and facing Thomas) Thomas, will you please take Lily?

**Thomas:** Through the buffers? But if I go through the railway and my wheels don't work?

**Mr. Conductor:** But what if they do?

**Percy:** Yes, and don't worry, Thomas. I'll be here all night to look after Mr. C. Right, driver?

**Percy's Driver:** Yes, Percy.

**Percy's Fireman:** Yes, yes, that can be arranged.

**Thomas:** But I can't go without my driver and fireman.

**Thomas' Driver:** Oh, Lily's just going to Muffle Mountain to make sure to everything is okay with her grandpa.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Yes, then she'll take you back here. You know how to drive a train, right, Lily?

**Lily:** Yes, I'll drive Thomas to Muffle Mountain and back. He'll be fine, right, Thomas?

**Thomas:** But what if...if...

**Mr. Conductor:** Yes.

**Thomas:** What if it's dark?

**Mr. Conductor:** It will be for a while.

**Thomas:** And cold?

**Mr. Conductor:** Maybe.

**Thomas:** And how will I get back again?

**Mr. Conductor:** Because you're a really useful engine and will find a way.

(Lily smiles at Mr. Conductor then at Thomas)

**Thomas:** Then I'll try.


	7. Chapter 7

(Thomas takes Lily across Sodor, through the dark forest and into the area where the magic buffers)

**Thomas:** I promise I'll get you home to your grandpa, Lily.

(A ball of hay falls onto the track in front of Thomas.

**Ball Of Hay:** Follow me, partner.

(Thomas groans in surprise)

**Ball Of Hay:** Right this way to Bufferville. Just a walk in the park. (leads Thomas and Lily to the magic buffers)

**Thomas:** We're going through, Lily.

**Ball Of Hay: **You're on your own from here, little blue buckaroo. Woo hoo.

**Thomas:** Little engines can do big things! (goes through the buffers which leads to the Magic Railroad) It is dark. And cold. And bumpy. But I'm not afraid. (passes by coal truck) Ooh, there's the missing coal truck.

**Lily:** Coal truck? (wondering) Stoke up the magic in the mountain. That's part of Mr. Conductor's clue to his gold dust.

**Thomas:** And Lily, that's what you do with coal. Stoke it up to make steam. We're going to be really reliable and help Mr. Conductor. We're going back for that coal truck. (stops his wheels and reverses) Buffers? Coal truck? We're starting to solve the mysteries, Lily. (stops and couples up to the coal truck then chuffing along the tracks forward again)

**Lily:** (looking out of Thomas' cab) You're a really useful engine, Thomas.

(Thomas shuts his eyes and groans as he chuffs out of the Magic Railroad and onto Muffle Mountain)

**Thomas:** (groaning) Lily, where are we?

**Lily:** (hopping off Thomas' cab) Muffle mountain, Thomas.

**Thomas:** I can't go any further. My wheels won't let me.

**Lily:** Then I'll be back, Thomas. I promise but I must find grandpa.

**Thomas:** It's getting windy up here. And I feel that something else isn't right either.

(Boomer walks up the mountain to Thomas' location, grunting and releasing the bagged dynamite to the ground. Thomas groans)

**Thomas:** Who are you? And what is that?

**Boomer:** Huh? Question is what this I'm looking at? Some oversized toy? I believe so and I don't believe in magic. I'll be rid of you! (sets off dynamite, causing an explosion.

(Winds picks up, causing Thomas to roll down the mountain and Boomer to be caught in his wake)

**Thomas:** Bust my boiler!

(Lily runs farther down the mountain(

**Thomas:** (chuffing farther down the mountain) I've left the coal truck behind!

**Boomer:** (flying along behind Thomas) I'll break you, you giant plaything!

(Patch rides his horse when Lily comes into view)

**Lily:** Where's grandpa? Can you take me to him?

**Patch:** Sure. Jump up.

**Lily:** Patch, I knew I could count on you. (jumps on the horse and it gallops away)

**Thomas:** (chuffing farther down towards the trees) Stop, wheels! Stop!

**Boomer:** (flying farther behind Thomas) Soon I'll stop you and smash you to pieces!

(Patch and Lily continue to ride through the fields to Muffle Mountain)

(Thomas chuffs out of the trees with Boomer still behind him and both of them chuff through the porthole into the Magic Railroad)

(Scene cuts to Burnett's workshop where Burnett is reading instruction papers on how to get Lady to work again and then covers his eyes in depression. Lily arrives)

**Lily:** Grandpa.

**Burnett:** (looks up in surprise) Oh, Lily. I'm so glad.

**Lily:** There's this island with talking trains and they said you might've been there. And Mr. Conductor's is sick and Junior's in danger and I had to leave poor Thomas behind. Please help me. (looks to see Lady and walks over to her)

**Burnett:** I would like to, Lily. But nothing seems to work.

**Lily:** This is the lost engine that disappeared long ago. (turns to Burnett) Now we can go back to the Island and bring Mr. Conductor and Junior home.

**Burnett:** I can't make her steam. (Patch walks up) I've tried all the different coals in the valley.

**Lily:** Lady? Is that name?

**Burnett:** Yes.

**Lily:** Coal. Special coal from the Island of Sodor. That's what Lady needs. Patch, there's a coal truck at the top of the mountain. Do you think you could get some?

**Patch:** Of course I will. (runs out of the workshop)

(Scene cuts to Sodor where Diesel 10 chuffs into the Smelters Yard, Junior still on his cab)

**Junior:** I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, Cous. I couldn't be whatever it is. Responsible, reliable, really useful. I will be! I will be! I will be!

(Diesel 10 chuffs into the Smelters Yard shed to face a panicking James. Junior falls off his cab and onto James' cab and then tries to use his sparkle to have both of them disappear but fails)

**Diesel 10:** Ah, so you've lost your sparkle too. (as James groans and then he cackles and brings out his claw) Bye bye, Twinkle Toes!

**Junior:** (panicking) It's empty.

**James' Driver:** Oh , dear. Oh, dear.

**James' Fireman:** Steam won't help with this at all.

**Diesel 10:** Here we go! (moving closer towards James and Junior)

**James:** Junior, what are we going to do?

**Junior:** We'll think of something.

(James and Junior move closer towards the buffers as Diesel 10 closes in on them and cackles)

**Diesel 10:** That's it.

**Junior:** I'll find you some more, Lily. I promise. If I'm gonna be any help at all, it's now or never. I've got to use up the rest of this stuff. (plans to use the rest of his sparkle that he gave to Lily)

**Diesel 10:** Are you ready?

**James:** No, we're not.

**Junior:** James the brains. Get us outta here. (uses his sparkle to teleport them both out of the Smelters shed)

**James:** Now, we are.

**Diesel 10:** What the...

(Scene cuts to Percy and Mr. Conductor as Junior and James teleport in to join them)

**Junior:** Ya hoo.

**James:** Waha. (chuckles)

(James' driver and fireman hug each other in relief and hop back inside James' cab as Percy's crew hop inside his cab)

**Junior:** Bye, James. Bye, Percy.

**James:** Bye, Junior.

**Percy:** Bye, Junior. Bye, Mr. C.

(James and Percy chuff away)

**Junior:** (sneezing and coughing before walking up to Mr. Conductor) Sorry I be song long now...(breathing)...but better late then never.

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior, we're all out of gold dust, aren't we?

**Junior:** Bankrupt. (sighing and looking around) Hey, it's a beautiful day! (walking down to Mr. Conductor and putting his arm around him) I mean, we're down but we're not out.

**Mr. Conductor:** No, we're out...but we are not down.

(Thomas' crew look confused at what Mr. Conductor had said)

(Scene cuts to James and Percy chuffing happily away and past the magic buffers where Splatter and Dodge are on a track, the points leading from the track that Dodge is on)

**Splatter:** The puffballs have gone. The coast is clear

**Dodge:** Yeah, we don't wanna see them vanish anyway. Where's our little friend?

(George rolls crossly in front of the magic buffers)

**George:** I realize how much I've had it with this job. It's every buffer after every buffer.

**Splatter:** We're for sure that these are the magic buffers though.

**Dodge:** Yeah, we discovered them last night.

**George:** You can't be too sure about these things, you know. Why does your boss even want it destroyed so badly?

**Splatter:** Look, we'll tell you after you ram 'em. Now do it!

**Dodge:** Now, roller rink boy!

**George:** Okay, fine. If you want to go there with me, then you can might as well ram these buffers yourself! I'm tired of you and your boss!

**Splatter:** The boss may be a hothead.

**Dodge:** Yeah, but he's nice if you get to know him.

**George:** I don't care about that stupid roller rink anyway. Steam engines can be nice if you get on their good side. (turns around and prepares to leave)

**Splatter:** Hey, where are you going?

**Dodge:** The boss isn't gonna be happy with you, ya know.

**George:** (rolling away) I don't care. I no longer consider him my boss. So you can take care of these buffers yourself.

**Splatter:** Ooh, I've had it with that steamroller. Come on, Dodge. Let's just ram these buffers together. You behind me.

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, the boss will be along soon anyway so might get them destroyed. (chuffs onto the points at the same time as Splatter charges forward, causing them to run against each other, Splatter's left wheel off the rails with Dodge's front wheel off the rails) Oh, god. Did you mean for that to happen?

**Splatter:** Nah. You?

**Dodge:** Nah, me neither. The steamroller was right about us; about the boss. Let's get away from this Island for good.

**Splatter:** Yeah, sure thing. And the boss; even if he helps us back up on the rails, next time he orders us to do something, should we do it?

**Dodge:** Nah, nah, not after what just happened.

**Splatter:** Me neither.

**Dodge:** Oh, good.

(Scene cuts to the Muffle Mountain workshop with Lily, Burnett, Patch and Mutt)

**Lily:** (to Burnett) Did grandma love Lady as much as you do? Did she ever get to take a ride on her?

**Burnett:** Grandma loved her because I loved her. But she never took a ride on Lady. I couldn't fix her in time.

(Lily and Burnett hold hands before Burnett stokes up special coal into Lady and helps her steam. Lily, Burnett, Patch and Mutt then hop onside Lady and she chuffs away for the first time in years. She then chuffs along the magic railroad)

**Patch:** Lily, look.

(Everyone looks down to see gold dust shining over the tracks)

**Patch:** The railroad is getting it's energy back.

(Lily swoops gold dust in her woolen bag as Lady chuffs along)

**Burnett:** Well, Lady. The lights are all green for you now. Green for glory. (turns to Lily and smiles for the first time in years)

**Lily:** Tasha would've loved this journey.

**Burnett:** Yes, she would. And she'd love it that you were with me now. (holds Lily and kisses on the cheek as Lady chuffs into a more magical part of the railroad)

**Lady:** (face showing for the first time) So, Burnett. You didn't forget about magic. It's safe inside you.

(Lily shines gold dust onto her bluebird then looks back to see Thomas)

**Lily:** Thomas!

**Thomas:** You've found her! And she's beautiful!

(Burnett to Lady's whistle, encouraging Lily to blow it which she does. Thomas whistles after her and Lady chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor)

**Lady:** We're on the Island of Sodor. Stop, grandpa. Stop, Lady.

(Mutt barks as Lady stops by Mr. Conductor and Junior. The quartet then hop off Lady to join them)

**Lily:** (hugging Junior) Hello, Junior. (hugging Mr. Conductor) Hello, Mr. C. Mr. Conductor, this is my grandpa.

(Burnett shakes his head at Mr. Conductor and smiles)

**Mr. Conductor:** I'm glad you were able to find your way back. (puts his hand on Junior's shoulder) Junior, do you realize who this is? (pointing to Lady)

**Junior:** I reckon this is one beautiful engine. (walks slowly over to Lady, realizing more who she is and gasping) This is the lost engine. Aren't we glad to see you? Now we can go back to Shining Time. (turning back to Mr. Conductor who walks closer to him)

**Mr. Conductor:** Junior...we won't make it back to Shining Time without the gold dust.

(Junior kneels down and looks at his cousin, realizing that he was wrong)

**Mr. Conductor:** Without it, the magic can't exist.

(Junior sighs and lies down sadly. Mr. Conductor is sad too)

**Thomas' Driver:** Where's Thomas?

**Burnett:** Oh, he'll be along soon. Right through those magic buffers just like how Lady did.


	8. Chapter 8

(Thomas chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor, whistling and catching up with the rest of the group just as they are discovered by the diesels)

**Diesel 10:** (as he moves closer towards Thomas and Lady on the track next to them) Aha, there's the blue puffball. And look who he's with! Splodge, come and destroy!

**Splatter:** No, no, you do it yourselves!

**Dodge:** We don't like you anymore!

**Splatter:** Yeah, yeah, we may not.

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah, me neither.

(Boomer, still in Thomas' wake, flies through the magic buffers and onto Diesel 10's cab)

**Boomer:** That's makes two of us!

**Thomas:** Run, Lady! Quickly! And I'm going to help you!

**Burnett:** (hopping inside Lady's cab) So am I, my Lady. I will not let you down again.

**Thomas's Driver:** (hopping inside his cab) Come on, Thomas. Let's protect this engine at all costs.

**Diesel 10:** Ah, who needs you or that stupid steamroller, Splodge? I've got a new ally anyway. (chuffs after Thomas and Lady)

**Splatter:** You sure don't because we're leaving Sodor immediately.

**Dodge:** Yeah, and good luck with completing your task of whatever it is. Hope you do succumb to the…uh…

**Mr. Conductor:** (as Lady, Thomas and Diesel 10 chuff away) Watch out for the viaduct! It's dangerous!

**Dodge:** Oh, right.

**Splatter:** Yeah, right, right.

(Mr. Conductor thinks for a moment and shouts)

**Junior:** What's the matter?

**Mr. Conductor:** Lady. That engine's name is Lady. She's part of the clue to the source of the...

**Mr. Conductor And Junior:** ...gold dust! (both scream)

(Scene cuts to Diesel 10 and Boomer chasing after Thomas, Lady and Burnett)

**Boomer:** Now I'll get you, Burnett Stone! And that engine too!

**Burnett:** (looking back) No, you won't, Boomer, because the magic you refuse to believe in will be the better of you!

**Diesel 10:** You can run but you can't hide! Right, Boomer? (opening and closing his claw and cackling)

**Boomer:** Right.

**Diesel 10:** Someone's a little today! (opening and closing his claw and cackling)

**Thomas:** Ooh, get back!

**Burnett:** (putting his hand on Lady's side) Come on, Lady.

**Diesel 10:** Coming, puffball! (cackling)

(Diesel 10 and Boomer chase Thomas and Lady over a bridge and under a tunnel)

**Diesel 10:** Duck, Boomer! (cackles)

(Diesel 10 and Boomer move closer towards Thomas and Lady, Diesel 10 with his claw up. They then chase over another bridge)

**Boomer:** Hey, Burnett! (taking off his gloves and throwing them) The gloves are off! (points his fists at Burnett who looks back at him)

(The viaduct starts to crumble and Lady starts to cross it)

**Burnett:** Well, Lady. This is your Shining Time too.

**Lady:** (crosses the bridge) I hope so. (crosses the bridge before Thomas who crosses it just as the gap breaks)

**Burnett:** Well done, Thomas! Well done! (blows Lady's whistle and Thomas whistles after him)

(Diesel 10 attempts to cross the bridge but then looks down and gasps)

**Diesel 10:** Uh oh. Ooh, what's going on?

(Boomer takes his sunglasses off then puts them back on in surprise)

**Boomer:** Stop, Diesel!

**Diesel 10:** Woah woah, hold it! Ahh!

(Boomer falls onto the barge but Diesel 10 grabs onto a broken track from the viaduct)

**Diesel 10:** Puffball! Teapot! (can't hold much longer and falls to the barge below) Ah. Tin cannon!

(Boomer spits out sludge and puts his hands up)

**Boomer:** You should've known the viaduct was collapsing, Diesel!

**Diesel 10:** Ah, well, Boomer. Look on the bright side. Nice time of the year for a cruise, eh? (chuckles slightly but disappointedly as the barge tows the two villains away)

(Scene cuts to Thomas and Lady with the gang at a well)

**Thomas:** But Mr. Conductor, you still don't have your gold dust.

**Lady:** I think he will soon.

**Mr. Conductor:** (thinking and remembering) Wait a minute. Then watch the swirls that spin so well.

**Patch:** Swirls! Just like the ones that shaving around Lady when we are on the railroad.

**Lily:** Is there anything else?

**Junior:** Of course there is. So well. A well means water. (pulls the bucket up from the well)

**Mr. Conductor:** Lily, put the shavings in with the water.

(Lily shakes the shavings around a bit on a plate)

**Burnett:** Go ahead, Lily. Throw it up in the air.

**Junior:** (begging) Please, please.

**Thomas' Driver:** Go ahead, Lily.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Yeah, you can do it.

(Lily thinks for a moment)

**Thomas And Lady:** Now, Lily!

(Lily finally throws the shavings in the air, turning it into gold dust)

**Lily:** Gold dust!

**Burnett:** Gold dust!

(Mr. Conductor and Junior cheer with joy)

**Junior:** Gold dust! (chuckles and runs towards the gold dust with his conductor whistle)

(Mr. Conductor and Junior both fill up their conductor whistles with gold dust)

**Thomas:** Lady, you're a really helpful engine.

**Lady:** And helping each other brings to life brings the magic in all of us.

**Patch:** (puts his hand on Mutt) Come on, Mutt. Let's look around.

(Mutt barks and walks off with Patch.) (

**Thomas' Driver:** Come on, Johnny. Let's check on our engine.

**Thomas' Fireman:** Yeah, good idea, Bob.

(Thomas' crew walk towards him and Junior walks over to Lily)

**Junior:** Lily, I think I promised you something. (holds her hand out and pours some gold dust from his whistle into her palm) Take some. (gives a conductor pose before they hug. Lily then walks away and Mr. Conductor walks over to him) So, cous. How else can I help?

**Mr. Conductor:** You mean, you don't want to go back to the beach?

**Junior:** (nodding and laughing) No. (thinking) Well, maybe for a holiday I'm ready to work. You got a job for me?

**Mr. Conductor:** You know, Junior. There is a railroad.

**Junior:** With palm trees?

**Mr. Conductor:** One or two.

**Junior:** And sunshine?

**Mr. Conductor:** Sunny spells.

**Junior:** I'll take it. What's the way?

**Mr. Conductor: **(turns around and hands Junior his conductor hat) This is the way.

(Junior smiles, taking the conductor hat out of his hand and looking at it before putting it on and giving a conductor pose and then uses his conductor whistle and sparkles away into gold dust. A bellflower rings so Mr. Conductor picks it up)

**Mr. Conductor:** Hello.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, yes. Sir Topham Hatt, sir.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** You're on your way back right now?

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** (chuckles) Splendid news. The engines and I will be waiting at the sheds to welcome you.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Oh, yes, sir.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Everything is under control.

(voice muffle over phone)

**Mr. Conductor:** Goodbye, sir. (hangs up bellflower, sighs and looks at Burnett and Lily) Well, see you at Shining Time. (Burnett and Lily wave as Mr. Conductor uses his conductor whistle to disappear into gold dust)

**Lily:** Here, grandpa. I'd like you to have this. (drops gold dust into his palm)

**Burnett:** Well, that's sweet of you, Lily. Here, give me the bluebird. (Lily hands him her bluebird and pours some of the gold dust on it) I think we should share it. (holds up the bluebird) Now we will always remember our Shining Time together.

(Lily touches the bluebird and a rainbow color runs through it)

_And so that is where our story ends. As our friends returned to their homes to Shining Time and the Island of Sodor and with their controller back, they all lived happily ever after._

(Scene cuts to a bedroom, a boy in bed and his parents and his dog Jeff by his side. Our narrator is revealed and it is revealed that the story was told from a future perspective)

**Burnett Jr.:** Thanks, mommy. That was a good story.

**Adult Lily:** (chuckles) You're welcome, my young Burnett.

**Adult Patch:** Fine work...Lily.

**Adult Lily:** (laughs) Thanks...Patch. I guess that I have to get the little one to bed, huh?

**Adult Patch:** Yep. Good night, Burnett.

**Burnett Jr.:** Good night, daddy.

**Adult Patch:** Come on, Jeff.

(Jeff barks as the two of them exit the room)

**Burnett Jr.:** Good night, mommy.

**Adult Lily:** (tucking Burnett Jr. in) Good night, little Burnett Jr. Your grandfather and I did form a great bond during the events of the story. I also received help from Jeff's great grandfather Mutt. (sighing) May both their souls rest in peace.

**Burnett Jr.:** But, wait, mommy?

**Adult Lily:** Yes, Burnett.

**Burnett Jr.:** What happens after the story?

**Adult Lily:** W-what do you mean?

**Burnett Jr.:** Well, after everyone returns home. You and grandpa went back to Shining Time with Mr. Conductor and Thomas stayed on the Island of Sodor, right?

**Adult Lily:** Yes, my son.

**Burnett Jr.:** And Lady?

**Adult Lily:** Lady? Well, Lady. She didn't really stay on Sodor. She went back to work on the Magic Railroad and as long as there was harmony on the Island of Sodor and plenty of magic at Shining Time, she would still be alive to keep it all going. I'm sorry, Burnett. There's one part of the story I have yet to reveal to you. (brings out pictures) It all started with how I stayed with your father and my grandfather for the next few days and it was where you and my father fell in love. We saw Mr. Conductor and Junior everyday and I would come back every summer to see how the connection was between the Island of Sodor and the magic railroad. I became a railroad engineer just like your grandfather, Burnett. And it was kind of what I really wanted to be following my experience of Sodor. (sighs) Oh, you'd love it there, Burnett. It's so harmonious and the trains really do talk. Maybe you'll have a chance someday. And now it's time for me to finish my story.

(Scene cuts back to Shining Time where the magic is all back and Mr. Conductor is back to planting bellflowers, suddenly pulling out an ice cream and eating it. Scene then cuts to the Sodor mountainsides and into view of Henry's Tunnel where Gordon chuffs over the bridge with the express while Henry chuffs past him with a line of trucks and Percy with the mail train passes by Toby with Henrietta pass through one side of the tunnel while James and Edward pass by each other with freight trains through the other side of the tunnel. Bertie zooms by George and honks as George toots his horn at him back and Harold hovers over in the sky)

(Thomas chuffs into view with Annie and Clarabel, whistling like the sequence in the teaser trailer)

_Sometimes, all it takes is a little train to remind us that magic is timeless and always worth the hope of its existence. And that little train today was Thomas._

(Thomas whistles and chuffs out of view with Annie and Clarabel as the scene fades away to the end credits)


	9. Chapter 9

**Meet The Cast**

**Featuring The Voices Of**

**John Bellis** as **Thomas The Tank Engine**

**Keith Scott** as **Diesel 10**

**Michael Angelis** as **Percy The Small Engine **and** James The Red Engine**

**Neil Crone** as **Gordon The Big Engine**, **George The Steamroller** and **The Troublesome Trucks**

**Kevin Frank** as **Henry The Green Engine**, **Bertie The Bus** and **Harold The Helicopter**

**Colm Feore** as **Edward The Blue Engine** and **Toby The Tram Engine**

**Patrick Breen** as **Splatter **and** Dodge**

**With**

**Shelley Elizabeth Skinner** as **Annie **and** Clarabel**

**And**

**Britt Allcroft** as Lady

**Starring**

**Peter Fonda** as **Burnett Stone**

**Mara Wilson** as **Lily Stone**

**And**

**Alec Baldwin** as **Mr. Conductor**

**Also Starring**

**Doug Lennox **as **P. T. Boomer**

**Didi Conn** as **Stacy Jones**

**Michael E. Rodgers** as **C. Junior**

**Cody McCains** as **Patch**

**Russell Means** as **Billy Twofeathers**

**John Bellis** as **Thomas' Driver** and **Edward's Fireman**

**Colm Feore** as **Edward's Driver's** and **Thomas' Fireman**

**Kevin Frank** as **Henry's Driver** and **Gordon's Fireman**

**Neil Crone** as **Gordon's Driver** and **Henry's Fireman**

**Michael Angelis** as **James' Driver** and **Toby's Fireman**

**Keith Scott** as **Percy's Driver** and **James' Fireman**

**Patrick Breen** as **Toby's Driver** and **Percy's Fireman**

**Lori Hallier** as **Lily's Mother**

**Jared Wall** as **Young Burnett** and **Burnett Jr.**

**Laura Bower** as **Young Tasha**

**With**

**…**

**David Mitton** as **Adult Patch**

**And**

**…**

**Britt Allcroft** as **Adult Lily** and **The Narrator**


End file.
